Guyver Out of Control!
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Hello! This is my very first story and I hope all of you like it. This is a TsukuneXMoka EventualXharem story. Rating may change somewhere along the line! Other genres are comedy and romance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't flame me too badly! Credit for this story goes to Chaosthesith89 for giving me permission to use his former story "Devil to Vampire" as a starting point in order to publish my own story.

I don't own squat so don't sue me.

Out of Control

Chapter 1: Monsters vs. Alien

Tsukune Aono. Your average 15 year old. Literally average, if you count him getting straight C's on every one of his high school enrollment exams, which required A's or B's. However, thanks to his dad, he was finally able to find an academy that he could go to. Though, it might have been a better thing if the old man hadn't found out about this school from a pamphlet dropped by a passing priest.

However, something couldn't be helped, as his parents heard none of his objections about the academy. And so, Tsukune was riding a bus toward the academy. He was dressed in the normal school outfit the mandatory tan pants with a pair of blue tennis shoes. His white undershirt was worn under a green jacket and a red tie around his collar that could be worn with the outfit. He himself had spikey brown hair and light brown eyes.

As he sat staring at the packet in his hand, he couldn't help but sigh as he thought of his friends who were going to their own high schools. However, his musings were cut short, as a voice, which came from the driver, spoke up.

"Hey kid." When he saw he had Tsukune's attention, he continued. "Are you a freshmen at Youkai Academy?"

"Yeah…" Tsukune casually responded.

"Then you should be mentally prepared." The driver spoke. "It's a terrifying school."

"Huh? You mean like…" Tsukune began, but before he could continue, his phone began ringing, so he reached into his right pocket and withdrew the phone. Looking at the screen, Tsukune recognized the name, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Tsuki-chan. I heard from Auntie, but are you going to Youkai Academy?" His cousin, the girl, known as Kyou asked.

"Yeah…" Tsukune replied.

"Since my favorite cousin is attending that school, I did some research on it." Kyou said. "That school is…" She began, but at that moment, the bus entered a tunnel, and the signal was lost.

"Hello? Kyou-chan?" Tsukune said into the phone, trying to find if the connection had held a bit. "Hello?" However, no reply came, so with a sigh, Tsukune closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket. After a few more moments inside the tunnel, the bus came out and Tsukune looked at where the tunnel had ended.

The landscape had greatly changed, the most prominent on the land being the dead trees all about. The water had a red color to it, no like a tint, but like it was made of blood. The sky seemed peaceful enough, but that was the only similarity to what it was like before the tunnel.

"This is like a totally different world after we entered the tunnel." Tsukune mused out loud as he looked at the bus stop, which happened to be a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. "What the hell is this place?" He wondered, looking towards the large building in the distance.

"Be careful, young man." The driver said, before closing the door and driving back towards the tunnel.

"Oh, yeah, I need to call Kyou-chan back." Tsukune remembered out loud, dropping his bag and reaching for his phone. When he pulled it out, and dialed the number, however, he only heard a beeping, meaning there was no signal. "I still had reception before we entered the tunnel though..."

With a sigh, Tsukune closed the phone again, and once again slid it back into his coat pocket. Deciding that he might find some answers, and maybe a phone, at the building in the distance, he chose to head walking for a while, he noticed the woods that he was travelling through looked a lot more dense than before. However, Tsukune chose to ignore it. He failed to notice a strange sound coming from behind him until he felt something slam into his back. Acting on instinct, he turned as much as he could, and seeing someone else, grabbed hold of him or her and took the brunt of the fall.

When Tsukune had finally stopped tumbling, he reached out with his hand, trying to find something solid to push against to stand up. However, when his hand came into contact with something, he squeezed it, and realized it wasn't the ground, since two things happened. One, the thing he had squeezed felt soft, like skin, and two, a gasp was heard, a female one if he guessed right.

Looking up, he found his hand was actually resting on a girl's upper thigh, dangerously close to her skirt. He then heard the girl speak, in a soft tone that he found very appealing.

"Sorry, my eyes went blurry 'cause I'm kinda anemic." She said, while brushing some of her pink hair out of her face. When she did, she also opened her eyes, and Tsukune finally saw her completely. She wore an outfit he knew was standard for girls at Youkai, a tan skirt, white under shirt, and a green over jacket. He noticed that around her neck, was a strap of leather, which had a silver cross chained to it. She had pale skin, while her cheeks were a little flushed, and she was looking at Tsukune with her green eyes.

At this point, only one word registered through Tsukune's mind when he saw the girl. 'Woof…' However, his thoughts were cut short, when suddenly, the girl moved, and he remembered where his hand was. The girl suddenly got a shocked look on her face, and jerked her knees together, although Tsukune's hand was stuck in between her legs.

"Um, um…" The girl said. Tsukune withdrew his hand from between her legs, and moved away.

"Sorry, I thought my hand was on the ground." He said. At that point, they both noticed a bit of blood on his hand, probably from a stray rock on the ground.

"Oh no, you're bleeding…" The girl said, as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small cloth. She moved forward, intending to clean the blood off his hand, but it was then that she caught a whiff of his blood. Her eyes widened, and she started shaking a bit, before placing a hand on her chest. "No…this scent…My body is…"

'Hm, scent?' Tsukune thought, and he then took a small smell of the girl's hair, and gained a pleased look on his face. 'The scent coming from the hair is nice…' But before he could think anymore, she reached out and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, because I'm a…Vampire." She said, as she moved forward, and quickly bit his neck. After a few seconds the scared boy realized that the cute girl was biting his neck and sucking his blood, "EEEEEEEEEE!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD!" Tsukune screamed while running back and forth with blood squirting out of his neck. The girl watched him go with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Are you from Youkai Academy too?" The girl asked after he calmed down a little bit. When he looked back up, he found that his bag had been knocked open during the crash, and she had picked up his information packet.

"Yeah, but I'm only a freshman…" Tsukune responded.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" The girl suddenly said, getting an excited look on her face.

"I see…" Tsukune said, not quite sure why she was suddenly so happy.

"Erm…do you hate vampires?" The girl suddenly asked, while she stood and fidgeted a little, like she was almost afraid of his answer.

'She's joking…right?' Tsukune thought nervously. Standing up and brushing himself off, he answered her. "What's wrong with that? I love vampires! So it's interesting since you bumped into me." he yelled hysterically, It was then he felt the girl jump on him, making him loose his balance and fall back onto the ground.

"I'm so happy!" The girl suddenly said, as they fell. When they had hit the ground, she was straddling him, holding herself on her hands with his waist between her knees. "Then will you be my friend?" She suddenly asked. All Tsukune could do was nod for his brain lost all motor control due to the position they were in. "I'm really glad…I don't know anyone here and I was feeling worried. Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya."

"I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied, glad that he had finally learned this girls name. 'I'm going to spend my high school days with this beautiful girl, I think I'm finally getting some luck.' Tsukune thought, with a quick glance to the school.

(Later, at the school)

"Hello, everyone!" Tsukune's teacher said. "Welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome."

'Hm, the teacher seems to be friendly enough, but…' Tsukune thought.

"I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome said, making Tsukune double take for a second.

'Monsters, huh. I should have figured Moka wasn't kidding, but how the hell do I get out of here without getting ripped to pieces." Tsukune thought, before he continued listening to the teacher.

"As of now, the world is under control of humans." Nekonome continued. "For us, monsters to survive, we have to coexist with the humans!" Tsukune thought about saying something to the teacher, but the she kept right on talking, so he let it go for a moment. "For that reason, school rule number 1: All students must be in their human form unless special situations arise." Tsukune sighed a bit, realizing that not too many people would be suspicious of him, with everyone else looking like a human.

"School rule number 2: No other student should know your true form. Understood? Everyone should follow it well!" Nekonome finished.

"Boring rules…" Said the guy to Tsukune's right, identifiable by his slicked-back, brown hair.

"You are…" Nekonome said, looking at the class roster. "Saizou Komiya-kun, right?"

"Why don't we just eat those humans?" He replied. "That's what I'd do, teacher."

Tsukune heard this and whimpered softly, while rubbing his hands together under the desk. 'Is this guy serious?' He thought.

"But you shouldn't do that." Nekonome responded. "Because the school's staffs and students from head to toe, are all monsters. We're inside a secret barrier. Any unsuspecting humans who enter, will be killed on the spot." At this, Tsukune looked at the teacher, and moved his right arm, accidentally thumping it on the desk.

'What does that mean about me?' Tsukune thought. Saizou looked at Tsukune and his over-sized tongue moved around outside of his mouth.

"Now that you mention it, I smelled a human scent just now…" Saizou commented, while still looking at Tsukune. All Tsukune did in reply was glance fearfully at Saizou, making him turn back toward the front with a smirk.

At that moment, the door to the classroom slid open, and someone began speaking. "Sorry for being a bit late!" A female said, and when Tsukune heard her voice, he stiffened, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Oh, and you are?" Nekonome asked the girl. It was then that she stepped into the classroom, and Tsukune saw that it was indeed who he thought it was.

"I'm Akashiya Moka." She said, standing in front of the class, smiling. Most of the male population in the class was thinking along the lines of what one boy actually said out loud.

"This girl is hot; don't you think she's cute?" Tsukune smiled when he saw Moka, and lifted his shivering hand to give her a small wave in acknowledgement. However, when Moka saw Tsukune, she expressed her happiness at seeing him by lunging at him.

"It's Tsukune! We're in the same class? I'm so happy!" Moka cried out happily, while the rest of class looked shocked beyond belief.

(Later)

Tsukune and Moka were walking down the halls of Youkai, Moka literally clinging to Tsukune's arm. Tsukune himself was still trying to figure out if this was really happening to him, or if it all was a horrible nightmare.

'What is this? A dream?' Tsukune wondered to himself, while he was on the receiving end of quite a few glares. 'It's a little hard to believe a school for monsters exists and if i'm not careful i'll end up as someones lunch."

When they were both outside, Moka had insisted they get something to drink. While Tsukune got soda, Moka had decided to grab a can of tomato juice. After opening the drinks for them, Moka took a sip of her drink, while Tsukune did the same.

'Jeez, if she's really a vampire…she sure hides her form pretty well.' Tsukune thought, while he continued to sip his drink, Moka doing the same with her tomato juice.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?" A voice suddenly asked, while someone walked out from behind a nearby pillar. Swallowing his mouthful of orange juice, Tsukune looked over and saw it was none other than than the juvenile, Saizou. A second later, Saizou moved forward, and grabed hold of Tsukune's shirtand lifted him about a foot in the air.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried, as Saizou held the other boy up. All Tsukune did was shakily glare at the bigger male.

"Can you tell me why a beautiful lady like you is hanging out with such a guy like this? Moka-san. " Saizou asked Moka, his gaze going to Tsukune's face. "If you ask me, I'd guess his monster form is so weak, he can't even fight his way out of a paper bag."

With little effort on his part, Saizou threw Tsukune towards the vending machine, obviously thinking the boy would crash into it. Tsukune flipped himself in mid air, and skidded to a stop in front of the vending machine.

"Tsukune!" Moka called again, attempting to move toward her friend. However, she was stopped by Saizou grabbing her shoulder and holding her in place.

"Don't bother with that trash, come hang with me." Saizou commented, brushing off Tsukune's landing. Moka, however, gave him a glare, while pushing his hand off her.

"I'm with Tsukune now." Moka replied, while moving toward Tsukune. "Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked, while the boy in question stood up and glared at Saizou.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tsukune replied. Moka smiled at this, and they both turned to leave. Saizou stood where he was, "Enjoy your friend, while he's alive", he said while his outstretched hand flexed, showing grotesque, bulging muscles along his fingers and the back of his hand.

(Rooftop)

Tsukune and Moka stood on one side of the academy roof top, Tsukune facing one direction, leaning forward on the railing. Moka was facing the other way; her back was against the railing.

"That was scary…how did you catch yourself back there, Tsukune?" Moka asked again, showing she really was curious about her friend.

"My parents knew that I wouldn't be one of those "standing out" students but the quiet guy is often mistaken for trying to act cool, so they had me take some self defense classes like tae-kwan-do(A.N: Did I spell that right?), jujitsu, kung-fu, and the typical karate." Tsukune casually remarked. "Are all monsters that freakin strong?" Tsukune asked, while he looked toward Moka. She couldn't help but smile, and flick Tsukune's nose playfully.

"You're a bit weird." She commented. "It's like you're seeing a monster for the first time." Tsukune didn't reply to that, but Moka seemed to remember something at that point. "That's right Tsukune, what kind of monster are you? Oh yeah, giving out the identity of our true nature is against school rules, sorry about that." Moka said. "I take back my question."

"But you already told me that you're a vampire." Tsukune commented.

"I wasn't aware of the rules back then." Moka replied, her face flushing a bit in embarrassment from being caught.

"But you sure don't seem like the kind of vampire from movies and novels and stuff like that." Tsukune said.

"Only right now." Moka responded. "But look at this." She said, pulling her jacket and shirt apart a bit, showing the Rosario, as well as a little more of her cleavage.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune questioned in a squeaky voice, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Showing you the rosario on my chest." Moka answered, getting a heavy sigh from Tsukune. "Once this rosario is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters." Moka finished.

"Strongest of all…?" Tsukune mused, wondering what she meant by that.

"That's why this is a protective seal…I can't even take this off myself without consequences." Moka commented.

"It's okay." Tsukune said, catching Moka's attention. "Even if you're a little scary…Moka-chan is still Moka-chan." Tsukune, who had been looking out over the school grounds, turned to Moka, to see the girl suddenly jump towards him and hug him fiercely.

"Thank goodness!" Moka said. "You're my first friend, Tsukune! Also, one more thing…" Moka said, while she moved back, her arms still on Tsukune's shoulders. "You're my first."

"First?" Tsukune asked, genuinely confused on what she meant.

"Until today, I've only imbibed tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so…Sucking real blood like that…Your's is the first real blood that i've ever drunk…" Moka said, almost dreamily, while her hands crept toward the boy. "That sweetness, fragrance…That feeling…I can't forget them! And a girl never forgets her first time" She said, while placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Moka-chan...I...um," at that instant Tsukune was slammed right into the wall leaving cracks on the cement with his right side implanted into it. "Stop it you're embarrassing me," Moka chimed with her right hand out and her left on her blushing cheek. Moka ran towards the door "Let's go explore some more," She yelled to her friend who was still one with the wall

"Ah, okay that one hurt" Tsukune said before pulling himself out of the wall. He pulled himself together and quickly ran to catch up to his new friend/crush.

(The next day, Bus stop)

Tsukune stood outside of the school, his bags in his hands. 'I don't really know if this school is right for me…' Tsukune thought. He sighed, and turned, heading toward the bus stop.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune turned around and found Moka had just arrived. "I felt that you were…acting strange, so…" Tsukune lowered his head with a sigh,

"I was thinking of going to a school for humans." Tsukune said out loud.

"Humans?" Moka asked.

"Even though you're a good person Moka-chan, I'm not sure it's possible for me to attend this school." Tsukune said, facing Moka.

"You can't!" Moka suddenly shouted, rushing forward, and grabbing hold of one of Tsukune's bags. "You can't got to a human school!"

"Moka-chan?" Tsukune said, while the two tugged at his bag.

"I hate humans." Moka suddenly said. "I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone…It'd be better if I didn't exist! I kept thinking about such things." Moka lifted her head, and looked at Tsukune. "But you told me it's alright even if I am a vampire!" She said, tears leaking down her face. "That's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone…"

"What if…" Tsukune suddenly said, catching Moka's attention. "What if I am one of those humans that you hate, would you still accept me?"

"Wha...?" Moka said, thinking she might have heard wrong.

"I'm a human." Tsukune said, softly. "I only got into this school because of some mistake." He said. Moka took her hands away from Tsukune, and backed up a bit.

"No way…" She said. "Humans shouldn't be able to enter this school…"

"I guess you did show that expression…" Tsukune commented. Moka made to reach forward.

"Is this true, Tsukune?" She asked.

"Stay away from me!" Tsukune suddenly said, giving Moka a glare. "You hate humans, don't you? Maybe I don't really want a monster friend after all." Tsukune said, making Moka gain a shocked look.

Tsukune turned, and after grabbing his bags, moved away from Moka. After several seconds, Moka snapped out of her shock, and quickly followed after him.

After a while of walking, Moka came into a small clearing, where she saw someone waiting. However, it wasn't Tsukune, like she was hoping.

"Where're you off to, Moka-san?" It was Saizou. Moka stopped moving, and quickly came up with an answer.

"I'm very busy right now so if you'll please excuse me." She said, hoping he would back down. However, she was sadly mistaken, since Saizou only laughed at her.

"I can't stand it anymore!" He suddenly yelled, his tongue lashing out, and his body beginning to bulge. The bulging completely shredded his shirt, leaving only his pants, and when it was done, Saizou had changed completely. His body had grown and bulged out, showing huge amounts of muscle, while he had metal pieces along his forearms, knuckles, and around his collar bones. "This is my real form, i'm an orc." His tongue quickly shot out, and Moka screamed out loud.

(A little ways away)

Tsukune stood in front of the bus door about to leave when he heard a scream that he recognized as Moka. quickly apologizing to the bus driver, he ran as quickly as he could towards the direction he heard the scream come from.

(Back with Moka)

Moka had her back against the tree. After a tongue lashing from Saizou, she was covered from head to toe in saliva. Saizou was in front of her, leering at his supposed prey.

"What's wrong? Won't you transform, Moka-san?" He asked, speaking in a playful tone. "Or are you too frightened?"

"It's against school rules to show our real form!" Moka replied forcefully.

"We're outside of school, so it's fine!" He responded, playfully dancing around. Suddenly, his tongue flew out again, grabbing hold of Moka's leg, and swinging her, intending to smash her into a nearby tree.

However, he was surprised when someone suddenly appeared in the path of where she was supposed to hit. Looking closer, he found her held in Tsukune's arms, it was fairly obvious he had saved her.

"That's enough." Tsukune ground out. "Stay away from Moka-chan!" He shouted, standing and facing Saizou.

"What did you say? Saizou said, moving closer to Tsukune. "You fool!" Suddenly, Saizou lashed out, smashing into Tsukune's left side, forcing him to fly down a small hill. "It doesn't matter what monster you are, you're pathetic no matter what!" Saizou shouted.

"Tsukune!!!" Moka suddenly shouted. She dashed past Saizou, and quickly slid down the hill after Tsukune.

"Hey, wait up!" Saizou shouted, quickly following after.

(Bottom of the hill)

Tsukune landed on his stomach, his clothes were shredded from the rocks and bushes of the hill and his skin wasn't faring any better. He glanced upwards and immediately saw the sign marking the bus stop, and couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. "Figures that i'd end up here."

"Tsukune!" He heard, making him turn strain to turn his head and see that Moka had arrived down the hill. She immediately got beside him, and hugged him to herself, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Tsukune. The difference between humans and monsters are just too much."

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune rasped.

"I'm a vampire. Sucking blood and harming humans." She said. "Back in my previous school, what I had really wanted was a friend…being human or monster doesn't matter." She spoke, brushing some tears from her eyes. "But I guess it really is impossible."

"What the hell are you doing?" They heard, and Moka turned to see Saizou had finally managed to make it down after them, "I told you to stay away from her,"

Tsukune didn't hear him though, he was lost in his own thoughts, "No...I need to save Moka-chan, I need power...the power to protect everyone," he mentally screamed. He suddenly snapped his eyes open and grasped his head as if he had just remembered something crucially important and after a moment he slightly smirked and pushed himself up.

"Please move aside, Moka-chan." Tsukune said, gently pushing her away and tried to stand.

"Tsukune?" She said.

"I'm not as weak as you claim, Saizou." Tsukune commented, smirking at the gargantuan juvenile in front of him. Saizou only laughed out loud at that.

"If so, how was I able to knock you all the way down here?" He commented, laughing the whole time.

"I had to take the blunt of the hit; otherwise, Moka-chan would have gotten hurt." Tsukune said. "Now, however, I don't have to worry so much about that. But I'll say this; you got a fucked up notion of fair play pal, and it's kinda pissing me off."

"Shut up!" Saizou yelled, swinging his arm from above to try and crush Tsukune who quickly jumped into the air and threw his arms out to his sides. "BIOBOOST!!!!" Tsukune screamed as his shoulder-blades glowed with a white-red light and behind him a large circle of light of the same color appeared and from it emerged a strange, black, humanoid armor. The light encompassed Tsukune and the armor and when it died down Tsukune was gone and in his place was the armor and no Tsukune (Guyver Fact: The bioboosting armor comes through a wormhole and materializes by its user. the spherical wormhole also serves as a protective barrier that desintegrates anything that it touches.). It stood at 5'9" with a long slender, serrated antennae along the top of his head and several silver orbs on the temporal regions of his head and on his midsection where a belt buckle would be with the biggest on the middle of his forhead. His eyes were red and his mouth was gone, replaced with two small, metallic spheres and on it's sides were what looked like vent holes, under them were what looked like tiny drills. On his forearms,below the elbow were two sets of spikes curved in an upward angle. The edges of the orb on the creatures forehead glowed red

(Guyver fact: The central part of the Guyver unit is a special devise known as the control metal. This devise regulates the bioboosted cells, and posesses self-defensive faculties that protect the suits wearer. It also governs the Guyver's self-regenerative powers. The control metal also serves as a kind of "manual" for the Guyver unit. A ring of light glows from the crevice in the control metal whinever it teaches the wearer how to operate the weaponry.)

Then a steam-like gas hissed out of the vents on his face

(Guyver fact: Peroxide resins,surplus collagen, waste metals and other by-products that result from bioboosting are held inside the body , and are evacuated through the facial vents along with excess body heat).

"What the hell?" Saizou's educated response was.

"What's the matter? Weren't you going to kill me?" Tsukune's voice had a metallic sound.

"Tsukune, what happened to you?" Moka asked, looking at his new appearance.

"I'll explain later, Moka-chan." He said, giving her a brief glance, before turning his attention back to Saizou. "Hey, Ugly. Come and get some." He called, while giving the orc the "come here" hand guesture. Saizou roared and tried to punch Tsukune who caught the incoming fist with little effort and effectively swung the giant away into a tree a good distance away.

Saizou stood and glared at the enigmatic creature before grabbing a tree and swinging it in an attempt to bat Tsukune away. Tsukune was hit in the ribs and impacted on the ground beside Moka. Tsukune flipped himself upright and ran towards the orc who tried to bat him away with the tree again but Tsukune jumped and firmly planted his feet on the offending weapon. When Saizou saw Tsukune standing on the tree he was naturally stunned for a moment. The smaller being ran along the tree and when he was close enough he pulled his arm back and slammed his clenched fist on the orc's face. The blow stunned him momentarily, causing him to drop the tree. When he recovered he, once again, glared at the boy with the left side of his face swollen before rushing towards him. Tsukune sprinted toward Saizo at the same speed, they collided and grappled their hands in an attempt to overpower the other. After a few seconds Tsukune used his foes own weight against him by spreading his arms and head butting the orc right on hes nose. The blow caused Saizo to loosen his footing and the Guyver took that opportunity to tackle him and ram the Orc into a tree. Tsukune jumped away from the stunned monster and ran in front of Moka.

"Moka-chan, get out of here, I'll deal with the dirtbag,"He said.

"No, Tsukune, this is my fault." She said, moving to stand in front of him.

"It's okay, Moka-chan. I told you that i'm your friend and that means that i'll always protect you." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Moka heard this, and gasped at what he said.

"Hey, what are you two blubbering about?" Saizou yelled, effectively ending that tender moment. When Tsukune turned to face Saizou again, his left arm moved behind him and one of his his elbow spikes accidentally caught hold of Moka's rosario. With a 'clink' sound, the rosario popped off the chain, which caused a flash of pink energy, catching everyone's attention.

"The rosario came off…" Moka said, as the area around them began changing. An aura of pink energy spread out, turning the water purple and sky blood red. At that same moment, a flock of bats flew down from the red moon, surrounding Moka, and changing her. As the bats swirled around the girl, she seemed to age several years, giving her a more defined figure. Her hair changed from its light pink to pure silver, and her eyes changed from green to blood red.

After it was done, Moka stood covered from head to toe in bats, keeping her from being seen for the moment. Saizou was the first to speak.

"What's with her? She's like a totally different person!" He commented, Tsukune also noticing the change in atmosphere around them also commented, "She's not Moka Akashiya!"

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune said, suddenly remembering what she had said earlier

(Flashback)

"_Once this rosario gets taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters."_

(Flashback end)

"Could this be a true vampire, like she meant…?" Tsukune wondered out loud. Suddenly, the bats covering her scattered, revealing her transformed state for all to see.

"It's just like the rumors say…" Saizou said. "Those red eyes, the silver hair, a huge demonic aura! So she's a Class-S monster, a vampire?!" He shouted.

Moka merely brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and then spoke, looking right at Saizou. "**You are the one who woke me from my slumber, huh?**" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What's wrong with my body…It couldn't be…I'm trembling just from looking at her!" Saizou commented as Moka stretched her arms behind her back. "No way!" Saizou shouted, while Moka jumped about a bit to flex her leg muscles. "Go for it! Who cares if it's a vampire!" He shouted, trying to strengthen his ego.

Moka merely yawned, before locking her gaze on Saizou. "**Know your place**." She commented. All Saizou could do was give a confused look, before Moka slammed her left foot in his face, causing him to fly back and slam into the hillside. When the dust had settled, Saizou was sitting ungracefully on the ground, completely out of it.

'She's completely different from the Moka-chan before, her power is more fierce, and colder…' Tsukune thought as Moka lowered her leg to the ground. 'Overwhelmingly strong, but… which is the real Moka-chan?' He wondered as said girl was walking towards him. Tsukune tensed slightly, fearing that he was going to have to fight.

"**There's no reason for you to be afraid of me I wouldn't dare hurt someone with blood as delicious as yours**." Moka said. "**I owe you a big thank you for helping earlier**." Tsukune relaxed somewhat, until Moka reached out rubbed her hands along his chest. "**What strange powers! you don't have the same type of aura that other monsters have. Just what kind of creature are you**?" She asked.

"I'm not a monster, at least I don't think so... all I know is that in this armor I'm wearing is referred to as "Guyver"." Tsukune commented. Moka nodded, "**Well, either way you are very interesting Tsukune Aono, I think I'll keep you around for a while, you just keep babysitting the other Moka for me**" she said before taking the rosario and snapping it back into place on the chain hanging from her necklace. In a shimmer, her silver hair turned pink and her blood-red eyes changed to grassy-green, returning her back to her normal appearance.

"Oh, Tsukune, you're alright. Thank goodness." She said slightly groggily. Tsukune could only nod and held her at arms length away, she got the message and stayed put. He took a few steps back before the armor began glowing in various places until it came apart, revealing Tsukune who fell to the ground in a kneeling position in front of Moka who rushed to his side. The pieces of the Guyver armor re-took the humanoid shape and hovered before the circle of light appeared and the unit dissappeared into it.

"Tsukune...?" Moka said, looking at her hero shyly and questioningly. Tsukune sighed with a smile and began his tale while they walked towards the school after grabbing his bags," It all started when I was thirteen years old

(Flashback)

_A younger Tsukune Aono was walking through a small forest and looking at the stars in the sky. After he walked for a few more minutes he decided to head back home, before he could turn toward the street that lead to his neighborhood a bright light shined above him. He looked up to see a meteor fall into the trees a few yards behind him. Deciding to check it out he jogged through the trees he found the crater that the meteor created. Peering inside, Tsukune saw what appeared to be a bunch of slimey tentacles rolled-up like a lasso with with a few sheets of metal on the sides and a blue orb in the center. "What is this thing?" Tsukune asked as if a voice would tell him the answer._

_The curious boy reached out and touched the orb on the device and as soon as his skin made contact the edges on it glowed blue before the plates of metal on the sides snapped off and the orb lunged towards him, the tentacle things wrapped around his body, after that that his vision went black._

(Flashback end)

"Once I woke up from my blackout I was in my bed and that night I had continuous nightmares about an alien world that was destroyed by these savage creatures called Zoanoids. The Guyver was created to annihilate these things but there were no hosts who were tolerant to their bio-boosting capabilities so in a desperate attempt to ensure that the Zoanoids and their masters the Zoalords couldn't spread their monstrocity, the aliens who were dubbed the "Creators" set an extremely powerful bomb into one of their planet's active volcanoes and it sank down to the center of their world and detonated, the end result was absolutely nothing survived. This unit that I have is the only proof of their existence and also their legacy, and I never activated the unit afterwards because...I guess it felt that it wasn't needed at the time so it erased my memory of the whole ordeal and the issue with Saizou alerted the unit to a hostile party, so it reactivated and my memory of it was returned along with some other details". Tsukune finished his story.

Moka stared at the human beside her, "Soooo...does that mean you're an alien?" she asked.

Tsukune chuckled, "No, I'm completely human when i'm not wearing the armor so I'm as vulnerable as any other mortal, but in the armor, I'm practically a super-being whose physical capabilities are incredibly enhanced and to tell you the truth I actually held back in my battle with Saizou because if I went at him full strength I might've torn his arms off or kicked his neck out of place. The best part is that the Guyver has a multitude of weaponry and other functions that I haven't discovered yet and I suppose that they will come to me when the unit feels that that function is necessary," he explained.

Moka listened intently while her inner self having a moment of serious contemplation, "**_Fascinating, he's a human that can change into something that was built by our Creators and if what he says is true then the Guyver was meant to destroy our ancient ancestors, so that would mean that it is naturally stronger than myself.I must inform father of this,_**" she thought behind her seal.

After Tsukune and Outer Moka had reached the school building, Tsukune's hand scraped a dead tree branch elicting a small cut. He raised his hand to his face and before he could wipe the blood off, Moka grabbed his wrist and licked it clean. After she let his hand go she started sniffing the air.

"I really can't resist your scent…" She commented, making Tsukune's eyes widen.

"What did you say, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Forgive me, Tsukune!" Moka suddenly said, and before Tsukune could ask what she meant, Moka lunged forward, and bit onto his neck.

"OUCH, MOTHER OF HELL!!!" Tsukune yelled. However, at that time he was also thinking to himself. 'What in the name of God have I gotten myself into?'

(Authors note: I thank you all for reading this and just so you know the, Guyver that Tsukune wears is the one that Agito Makishima uses. It's the black one)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! I would love to thank all of those who reviewed my very first story and this chapter is for all of you. Enjoy!!

On another note I am currently in need of a Beta.

Chapter 2: Facing a Succubus (God help me!)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own Guyver. They are the property of their respective creators.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

It was early in the morning for the students at Youkai Academy, as they all awoke to begin their day. So were slower to get up, dragging themselves out of bed and getting ready for school. Others practically leapt out of bed, eager to get the day done.

However, our attention lies with one student, named Tsukune Aono. He himself wasn't a morning person, as he pulled himself out of bed in a manner similar to a slug. Tsukune walked to his bathroom, making sure his shoulder blades were covered by the towel he would be using, having discovered the moon crater-like growths on them last night. He walked through the halls, noting all the other students there, most of them were different from the night before, which they commented to each other. Apparently some monsters couldn't maintain their human forms when they slept or they're so sleepy that they needed to be informed that they were in their monster forms.

After finishing his daily shower, Tsukune moved back to his room, and dressed in his usual outfit.

While walking, he constantly kept thinking to himself. 'This sucks; I can't believe I have to wait a full month for the bus to come back. Oh well, I guess I don't have much choice. Until then, I guess I gotta keep a low profile and if anyone tries to fight me just take them out quickly and pray no one tries to challenge me after that."

At that point, a couple of the male students stopped and looked behind them, and Tsukune overheard part of their conversation.

"Look, it's the incredible new student…" One started.

"Moka Akashiya." A second one finished.

"She's beautiful, so beautiful." The Third one commented. Tsukune smiled but didn't turn around, he just kept on walking. He didn't know that Moka was moving at about the same pace, until she caught sight of Tsukune. She smiled and moved forward at a quicker pace.

The three boys thought that Moka had smiled at them, and they immediately rushed forward, all with cries of "Moka-chan!" However, they were soon disappointed, since Moka moved right past them and jumped onto Tsukune's back.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka cried out with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tsukune was slightly surprised at this, and blushed a bit at the closeness of Moka to himself.

"Good morning, Moka-chan…" Tsukune replied, as he walked toward the school with her still on his back. Behind them, the three boys started making angry comments.

"Damn! What the hell?!" The first freak commented.

"It's that Tsukune Aono guy!" the second said.

"He might not look like it, but he has the power to beat that juvie monster, Saizou Komiya!" The third one spoke.

Tsukune, who had heard every word, resisted the urge to comment on that. 'Technically, that wasn't all me, but…'

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Moka said, before she realized that they needed to get to school. She jumped off his back, "Let's go." She said, quickly grabbing his arm, and pulling him along with her. The three boys behind them saw this, and decided to comment once again.

"They're holding hands?!" The first one questioned, very loudly.

"I'm so jealous!" The second stated, just as loudly.

"It burns!" The third shouted while covering his eyes.

"It's not fair!" All three shouted.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a girl was hiding nearby, using a tree on the other side of the path as cover. As she moved away from the tree a bit, the motion made her rather large assets jump a bit. The only other traits about her that stood out were her light blue hair, and the small purple bow holding it up.

(With Moka and Tsukune)

A little ways along the path, we find Moka and Tsukune walking toward the school building at a slow leisurely pace.

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka suddenly said, causing Tsukune to look toward her. When she saw she had his attention, she continued. "I think it must be lonely to for you to be in a school full of monsters, but if something is troubling you, please don't hesitate to let me know." She said, turning toward him. "I'll do my best to help where I can."

"Don't worry so much about it, Moka-chan. I may not be a monster, but I'm pretty sure I'm not entirely human if yesterday is any indication." Tsukune replied referring to his transformation. 'I will admit, you scared the hell out of me when you turned into a vampire, but I'm glad you're still you.' Tsukune admitted.

Moka blushed a bit at his praise, then suddenly stiffened. "I can't…" Moka suddenly said, catching Tsukune's attention again. "I overslept and haven't had my breakfast, so…" She continued, before suddenly leaning toward Tsukune, who caught her in his arms.

"What are you...?" Tsukune started, but he was cut off by Moka.

"Sorry…" She said, before moving forward, and biting into his neck. OW! OW! OW! OW! SHE FREAKIN' DID IT AGAIN! SHE FREAKIN' DID IT AGAIN!" he hysterically screamed while thrashing his arms at his sides. When she had removed her fangs, Tsukune backed up, holding his neck where she had bit.

"Moka-chan! I'm not your damn personal cafeteria." Tsukune said, before moving along the path at a much quicker pace. Moka was left behind, holding a finger to her chin.

"Tsukune!" She called out, but he was too far along to hear her.

(Further ahead)

As soon as Tsukune had made it a good distance away, he stopped moving so fast, before stopping nearby a little pond. Moving his hand away from the area where Moka had bit, he wasn't too surprised to see only a small mark.

"Damn, there may not be a wound thanks to her saliva's healing properties, and it doesn't hurt much, but…she should ask before she snacks. Well, Moka-san is a vampire after all." Tsukune spoke, mostly to himself. "And that other Moka is her other side…Man, what the hell am I doing in a place like this?! Oh yeah! I have an extremely powerful Bio-boosting armor system that's attached itself to my DNA...and then there's the ever adorable Moka-chan."

At that particular moment, his musings were cut short when he heard a girl suddenly cry out. He looked around the area he was in, and immediately saw a girl near the edge of the pond, looking like she had collapsed.

"Someone…" She said. Tsukune moved toward her, intent on helping if she needed it.

"Excuse me…" He said, hoping to get her attention.

"All of a sudden…" She said, evidently to Tsukune. "I got a little dizzy…" Right then, the girl lifted her had, and Tsukune saw that she had an adorable face, much like Moka's. However, where Moka had green eyes, this girl's were a deep purple, and her short blue hair was held up by a purple ribbon. "I'm sorry, but could you lend me a hand?"

"Sure, not a problem." Tsukune responded, moving forward, and offering her his hand. Once she was on her feet, she leaned in toward Tsukune, appearing that she had yet to regain her bearings. "Are you alright?" Tsukune asked, but instead of a verbal answer, the girl moved even closer, pressing her large chest onto his. Tsukune suddenly froze up when she started moving her body back and forth, whether on accident, or on purpose he had no idea.

"What's wrong?" The girl suddenly asked, seeing him suddenly shudder.

"Nothing." Tsukune quickly replied, turning his head. He was unable to hide the light blush on his face. "Well, how about I take you to the infirmary?" he asked with a very shakey yet kind smile

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said. It was right about then that Tsukune managed to glimpse the rather evil smile suddenly appear on the girls face.

(School roof)

Moka was alone on the roof, thinking back to the incident from earlier, and Tsukune's words to her. Now that she had thought about it, she had realized the flaws in what she had done.

'I'm really hopeless. When I smell Tsukune's blood, I can't control myself at all.' She thought to herself. 'In any case, I have to apologize!' With that thought, she turned and moved toward the stairwell, and down into the main school.

(Main school)

"I'm sorry to be a bother to you, Tsukune-kun." The girl suddenly said, as Tsukune was helping her through the hallways.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tsukune said. Suddenly, he stopped moving, and so did the girl, since she was holding onto his arm. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked, a little suspicion in his voice. The girl gained a somewhat neutral look on her face, before she suddenly smiled, and waved her hand, like waving off the question.

"Geez, aren't we in the same class?" She asked.

"Huh, really?" Tsukune asked, since he himself was not too sure.

"Yes." The girl said, looking off to the side, almost like she was seeing how the class was seated normally. "See?"

"If you say so…" Tsukune said. The girl just cocked her head to side, and then she started laughing. 'I've gotta remember, even though she's a cute girl with a big set of assets…she's a monster.' Tsukune thought. Again, his thoughts were broken, when the mystery girl pitched forward again, forcing Tsukune to catch her again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry." She said, even though she had not moved from her position. "I've been weak ever since I was born. Sometimes, my breasts will…" She continued, leaving the last part hanging.

"Breasts?" Tsukune asked with a noticable twitch in his eye.

The girl then pushed her chest right into Tsukune, and started pushing herself up on one foot. "Squeeze just like this, like it's about to burst! It's bouncing…It's squeezing…See, so much…" She said, while she continued to pump her chest up and down against Tsukune's, while she thought to herself. 'Wow, he gives buff a whole new meaning,"

Tsukune himself was thankful his hair hung down in front of his face a bit, since it helped to hide the blush that could have been mistaken for a red neon light. 'She may be a monster girl, but she sure feels nice.'

"Tsukune-kun." The girl said, stopping her bouncing.

"Yeah?" Tsukune asked, looking down toward her.

"Look at my eyes." She said, raising her head, and meeting Tsukune's gaze. "I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Please be my friend." At these words, Tsukune felt his mental control slip, and before he knew it, he had grabbed Kurumu in a huge hug. Said girl couldn't help but giggle out loud.

"That's right, it doesn't matter if they're a monster or human." He found himself saying. Internally, he was trying to fight against whatever was controlling him, but he was having a lot of difficulty.

"Tsukune…" Was suddenly heard, and when Tsukune and Kurumu looked up, they saw Moka. She had just arrived in time to see Tsukune flirting away with some girl she didn't know. "Who is that person?"

"My, aren't we in the same class?" Kurumu asked, already knowing the answer. "Right, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yeah…same...class…" Tsukune found himself saying. Again, Tsukune's body acted on it's on, by grabbing hold of Kurumu and pulling her close to him. Because of their closeness, and his own internal struggle regain control, Tsukune completely missed the shocked look pass Moka's face.

"Let's go, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu suddenly said. "Class is about to start." Again, Tsukune felt the push on his mind, but this time it wasn't as strong, but still, it was powerful enough to keep him from saying what he wanted to.

"Okay…" Tsukune said, letting Kurumu pull him by his arm.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to stop the two from leaving.

"No, I won't wait for you." Tsukune was forced to say. "Because Moka-san will treat me as her breakfast." Again, due to his position, he didn't see a look of shock pass Moka's face. 'What the hell is causing me to do this?'

"That's so mean! Treating you as her breakfast." Kurumu added her two cents. "Let's get going, before you get eaten."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukune responded. "Damn, I don't mean these things."

Moka could only watch, with a look of sorrow on her features, as Tsukune left with this other girl. "Tsukune…"

(Classroom)

"Among famous novelists who are cat lovers, Uchida Hyakken stands out!" Nekonome said, pointing to a name on the board as she went on with the lesson. However, a few students weren't paying complete attention to the lesson.

"So that girl is Kurumu-chan…" Moka thought. "What is her relationship to Tsukune?"

"What the hell was causing me to say those things?" Tsukune thought. "Good Lord, I need to talk to Moka-chan later."

Kurumu was also thinking, before she looked at Moka, and gained a smirk. 'She's looking.' At the moment when Kurumu and Moka's eyes met, a wave of electricity immediately began flying between the girls and clashing in the middle. 'Just a bit more.'

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "My, looks like it's time. Then we'll end here for today." Nekonome said, and with that, she walked out of the room. Tsukune immediately stood up and turned around. "Moka-san." He said, only to stop when he saw Moka's empty desk.

(School hallways)

Moka stood off to one side of the hallway, holding a fresh can of tomato juice. With a little more force than necessary, she popped two holes in the can, one on each side, before taking a sip of the red liquid.

'Geez, he's gone head over heels for her.' Once she had finished with her drink, she took a breath, only to hear a voice she was beginning to dislike.

"You're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up to see none other than Kurumu sitting midway up the railing, looking down. "That's one of the rumors, Moka Akashiya-san." Kurumu said, while she leapt off the railing, landing gracefully in front of Moka. At this point, the three males from earlier added their comments into what was happening.

"Did you just see that?" The first male asked.

"Yes, they're bright blue!" Male number two commented.

Then, the third male spoke. "There's that, but the most important are those bouncing breasts!"

"Her body is so small, yet why are her breasts so big?" Stooge number one said, stating the obvious.

"It must be from the lineage of 'milky way' breasts!" All three shouted together. It was about then that all the surrounding males began to stare at Kurumu, most at her chest area.

"I came here to challenge you." Kurumu said to Moka, while she began to move forward.

"A challenge?" Moka questioned. It was about then that Kurumu had moved to Moka's right side, where she continued speaking.

"You are in the way of my grand plan." Kurumu said.

"Plan?" Moka once again questioned.

"Yes, to turn all of Youkai Academy's boys into my love slaves." Kurumu elaborated. "The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" She called out, while the boys all stood behind her, with pulsating hearts in their eyes.

"Eh?!" Was all Moka could say to Kurumu's strangely named project.

"This is the succubus Kurumu Kuruno's flawless plan!" Kurumu said, while she swayed her body back and forth, making her chest bounce around, deepening the attention she was getting from the boys around her.

"Um, isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?" Moka suddenly asked.

"But you, Moka Akashiya." Kurumu said, completely ignoring Moka's previous question. "Instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for you instead."

Moka raised her hands in defense. "Ignoring that, the school rules…" Moka started, but Kurumu would have none of that.

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" Kurumu said, as a literal aura of energy surrounded the two.

The students around the girls were commenting on the whole thing. "They're going at it!" One said. "It's going to be a massacre!" Another spoke.

"That's why I've decided to steal your little boyfriend, Tsukune Aono from you, and beat you completely!" Kurumu said, moving away from Moka.

"But…This has nothing to do with Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to keep her friend out of the current problem.

"Ah, found you." Was suddenly heard from outside the gathered group. "I was looking everywhere for you, Moka-chan." Tsukune said, moving towards the center of the gathering.

"This'll be hell." One boy commented. "It's gonna be a bloodbath." A second one said. "How melancholic." Another one said.

Moka turned around, and faced her only real friend at the Academy. "Tsukune…"

"Well…" Tsukune said. "It's about earlier…" That was as far as he got, before he was, once again, glomped by Kurumu.

"Tsukune-kun!" She yelled while she pressed her body up against Tsukune. Tsukune gently took her arm in his and moved Kurumu back.

"Sorry, but I really have to talk to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied.

"Allure." Kurumu muttered suddenly, snapping her gaze up to Tsukune's eyes. Once again, Tsukune felt his control slip for the umpteenth time that day. This time, however, the effect wasn't as strong as before, but he still had a problem throwing off the feeling.

"There wasn't anything to talk about…" He said in a somewhat mechanical voice, showing his partial resistance to the effect.

"Tsukune, let go of her!" Moka said, trying to break him out his current situation.

"Why?" Was all he asked, but during that one word, a slight strain was heard.

"Why what? She's dangerous!" Moka replied, hoping this time he would see reason.

"No she's not…" Tsukune responded, the strain in his voice amplified by a small amount.

"I just noticed that you smell really good, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu suddenly decided to comment. "Yes, just like a human." She added, narrowing her eyes at Moka. "His blood must be tasty. That must be why you were having him for breakfast."

"That's not it!" Moka cried out. "I'm not using him or anything, I just…" However, she was cut off by Tsukune.

"I see." He said, but if anyone would notice, they would have seen him trying to close his own mouth. "That must why Moka-san wanted to befriend me, just to drink my blood." Moka gained a shell-shocked look at this point. "Just like this morning…" Tsukune said, wondering 'Why can't I shut my freakin' mouth?' "I guess I'm just a breakfast for Moka-san."

"No, you're wrong!" Moka suddenly said. She said nothing for a moment, until tears started leaking down her cheeks. Just as quickly, Moka turned and ran, her sobs echoing through the hallways. Kurumu saw all this happen, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Moka Akashiya is crushed!" She said haughtily.

(Later, in the infirmary)

Kurumu sat on one of the beds, a long pointed tail wagging around her, and whooping out loud at her supposed victory. 'Yahoo. Yay, I did it! I made that floozy cry!'

Tsukune sat off to the side of the bed, recalling all the events of that day, trying to figure out what had caused them. 'What the hell was with me, saying things like that to Moka-chan?'

'Moka-san's tearful face is just priceless!' Kurumu continued in her head.

'Now that I think on it, every time I did or said something I didn't mean to, Kurumu looked me in the eyes.' Tsukune thought, before he decided on something else. 'No matter how I look at it, I should have kept my mouth shut.' And with that, Tsukune stood up from his chair.

"Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu said curiously.

"I gotta go apologize to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied to her unasked question.

"Wait!" She suddenly yelled, jumping towards Tsukune and burying his face in between her breasts causing him to freeze. "You must be feeling depressed, Tsukune-kun. But it's alright, because I'll comfort you." What she failed to notice was that Tsukune was having a hard time breathing, thanks to her practically smothering him.

(Outside the school)

Moka sat on one of the steps, feeling miserable about what Tsukune had said to her. During this time, she had begun to wonder about her intentions on befriending Tsukune.

"Do I really just want Tsukune's blood?" She wondered out loud. The more she thought about it, the closer she came to crying again. "I don't even know what is what anymore." After a short time, Moka heard another voice.

"**This isn't the time to be depressed**?" A proud girl's voice exclaimed. Moka looked down toward her rosary, and saw a sudden glow over take the cross, while the center gem gained a crimson-red cat-like slit. "**Tsukune is only enchanted by that succubus' spell. It's called 'Allure', and he's merely being controlled by it, though for how much longer, I don't know."**

"What's this?" Moka asked. "The rosario…"

"**Those who receive the succubus' kiss will be subservient, and their energy will be sucked from them until they die**." The voice from the rosario continued.

"That can't be!" Moka cried out.

"**Hurry**." The voice said, before the glow faded, and the center gem lost the slit.

"Hurry?" Moka wondered. "Where to?" When she received no answer, she began to worry. "Hey!" She cried out, but to no avail. Suddenly, realization dropped on her like a ton of lead. "Tsukune!" With that, she stood up and ran back into the school.

(Infirmary)

"Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asked, while said girl loomed over top of him. Currently, he was laying on one of the infirmary beds, while Kurumu straddled him.

"Don't move." She said, her face completely flushed.

"But, I…" He said, trying to find a way out of his current situation.

"I'm…also very nervous." Kurumu said. Tsukune could only look at her with a surprised look on his face. "You'll be the first one I've tried this ability on." For the umpteenth time that day, Tsukune felt his control slip, and just like before, the slip wasn't complete. "That's why… Don't run."

'Damn, I have to move.' Tsukune thought.

"Alright?" Kurumu asked, moving her lips closer to his. Suddenly, right when her lips were about to meet his, Tsukune quickly moved his arms behind the girl and pulled her into a hug, her head to the side of his. "Not like that…Not so tightly!" Kurumu cried out. When she tried to move back from Tsukune, she found he still had an iron grip on her. Sighing, she placed her arms around Tsukune as well. "Be gentle, alright?"

"Finally." Tsukune said, catching Kurumu's attention. "It took a while, but I stopped whatever the hell you were using on me."

'How could that be?' Kurumu thought. 'One more 'Allure'!' She thought, while trying to move away from Tsukune again, this time trying a little harder. Again, she found out that Tsukune's grip on her was still iron-clad.

"I said such horrible things to Moka-san, even though it actually wasn't me..." Tsukune spoke softly.

"Is that woman so great?" Kurumu said, shocking Tsukune. "I even did something like this!" She continued, pushing against Tsukune's hold even harder. "I acted weak for you! I humiliated myself for you!" At this point Tsukune loosened his hold, allowing Kurumu to push him onto his back, while she sat up straight on top of him. "Now i'm mad!" She cried out.

Suddenly, a pair of dark purple wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Even the pointed tail from earlier, which had vanished, made its reappearance and not only that her fingernails extended to almost 10 inches long.

"Whoa!" Tsukune said, seeing her change in front of him, while he tensed up, ready to move when he needed to.

"I'll destroy everything that's related to that woman!" Kurumu yelled, lunging toward Tsukune.

At that point, the door to the infirmary slammed open. "Stop it!" Was heard, and both Tsukune and Kurumu saw that it was Moka who had entered. However, before anything else could be said, Tsukune pushed himself sideways off the bed, landing in front of Moka, before jumping and kicking her in the stomach and sending her out the window.

"Moka-san, what is going on with her?" Tsukune asked, when he saw they had a moment.

"We have to get out of here Tsukune." Moka said. "Kurumu's true nature is a Succubus. Her gaze has the power to enslave men."

Realization hit Tsukune at that point like a ton of bricks. "So she made me say all those horrible things to you." Tsukune asked, before they both heard Kurumu's laughter, signaling her return. In a sudden move, Kurumu's tail lashed out, wrapping around Tsukune's neck, and pulling him out the window.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried, jumping out and grabbing hold of Tsukune as well. Kurumu continued flying along for a while, before the strain of carrying two people took its toll. It was about then that her tail released Tsukune and Moka, allowing the two to fall. Tsukune, thinking quickly, grabbed hold of Moka and landed in a crouched position with her being held in his arms bridal-style

Now that they were safely on the ground, Moka looked up at Tsukune. "Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked. Before she could get her answer, their other guest lowered herself down to so that she was hovering a couple yards off the ground.

"Alright." Kurumu said haughtily. "I'll just kill both of you together." She continued, her fingernails glistened in the light of the moon above them. With that, she charged at the two, intent on trying to slice right through them. Tsukune, acting on reflexes once again, tightened his hold of Moka and pulled her under the attack. Once Kurumu had passed over them, several trees along her path slid off from their trunks, cut clean through.

"Damn, Do the words "nail file" mean anything to you?"." Tsukune rhetorrically asked, seeing the damage done by her attack.

"Were you hurt, Tsukune?" Moka asked. Tsukune turned to Moka, who smiled at him. "Thank goodness. Seems that you're fine." Suddenly, her expression turned more serious. "Tsukune, you have to take the rosario off my chest. At this rate…" Moka stated, leaving the sentence hanging.

Grabbing hold of the rosario, Tsukune pulled it, hoping it would pop off like the other day. Sadly, he was utterly floored when the rosario stayed firmly attached to its chain connected to the belt-like necklace on Moka's neck.

"It ain't coming off." Tsukune said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Moka was also confused. "How could that…"

"It came off the other time, right?" Tsukune asked. Before he could say anything else, Kurumu's cackling drew their attention again.

"Moka Akashiya. The rumor of you being a vampire is only to trick guys, right?" Kurumu asked, her ego getting the better of her. "It's just as well, you two can die in each other's arms!" She yelled out, charging at the two.

"No!" Moka cried out, pulling Tsukune toward herself. "Spare him and kill me instead!"

Kurumu's expression changed from an almost evil smirk, to a full blown scowl. "You're still trying to protect your precious food, Moka Akashiya!?" She screamed.

"You're wrong!" Moka shouted in reply, stopping Kurumu in midair. "It's not that I want his blood! I want to protect Tsukune! I don't want to lose him!" Moka continued, Tsukune listening to every word. "Because he's my first precious friend!"

Tsukune's eyes widened at this, and with a small smile, he steeled his resolve on what to do. 'Moka-san, thanks.'

"What friend? Don't make me laugh!" Kurumu shouted, again rushing toward her targets. "Guys exist to become slaves! They're meant to submit to you!"

'She still considers me a friend, even knowing that I'm not completely human.' Tsukune thought. Letting go of the rosario, he stood up quickly and faced Kurumu. "I'm not gonna be a burden to Moka-chan!" He cried out. Tsukune started toward the dream demon before jumping in the air. "GUYVER BIOBOOST!" Tsukune screamed as the familiar circle of light appeared behind him and the Guyver armor emerged form it. After a few moments the light completely died down to reveal Tsukune garbed in the black Bioboostng armor.

The face-vents dispersed the waste of the transformation. "Now lets see what you can do against the ultimate weapon," Tsukune boasted to the air-bourne Kurumu while taking a fighting stance, he held his closed left hand over his chest while his right hand was open, facing Kurumu.

Kurumu simply stared in awe at her prey, "Just what in the world are you?" she fearfully asked.

"You can call me Guyver!" Tsukune replied still in his stance.

"I've never heard of your species but that doesn't matter, if you're precious to that shallow bitch then I have to destroy you." She yelled while dive-bombing towards him.

Tsukune leapt towards her and they collided but due to the armors weight Kurumu was knocked back while Guyver leapt to his feet."Don't do this Kurumu, I don't want to hurt you," Tsukune yelled to the vengeful Succubus.

"Why?! Why are you are to able resist my "allure" spell? Are your feelings for that wench that strong?" She screamed while continuously slashing at the Guyver with her claws.

"I'm immune because I have genuine feelings for her, and no spell of yours can make me feel otherwise, plus, in this armor I'm a whole new being so I suspect most spells won't have any effect on me." Tsukune said while blocking her claws with his armored forearms before grabbing her wrist and flinging her away. When she landed she noticed a large piece of glass on the ground and grabbed it. She retook the air and threw it at Moka. In slow-motion Tsukune watched the sharp end of the glass get closer to Moka's face and before he knew it the bead-like orb over the control metal briefly glowed red before a red laser shot out of the orb and vaporized it.

(Guyver fact: Head beam: An infrared laser that is powered by excess heat that builds up within the Guyver's body. Each laser blast in turn builds up enough radiation to make rapid fire possible, so this is a weapon that frequently employed in combat.)

"What the...? Did I do that?" Tsukune asked himself as he looked at what little remained of the glass around Moka's foot.

"Tsukune..." Moka said softly. He glanced at her before firing the head beam at Kurumu, not trying to hit her, just to make her back up a bit. Once she was far enough away he ran to Moka. "Moka-chan, you have to get away from here," Tsukune grabbed her shoulders and attempted to lead her away but she stood firm.

"I won't leave you alone to fight, Tsukune-kun, the only reason this happened is because I treated you as my food and I have to prove that I truly care about you," She said with resolve.

Tsukune sighed, "I know that you care and I care about you too, but..."Once again, Kurumu's laughter drew their attention away, and Tsukune turned around to refocus on the fight. However, by some luck, the rosario around Moka's neck snagged on his right hand, and with a soft "clink", it snapped off the chain once again and fell to the ground.

In a flash of red energy, the transformation happened the same as the other day, changing Moka's outer appearance. The same as before, her bright pink hair changed into silver, and her green eyes shifted into blood red, slit eyes. After the transformation ended, Moka spoke.

"**Sorry to keep you waiting." **She said, her tone calm and even, as though she wasn't even viewing Kurumu as a threat.

Kurumu herself was still floating in the air, staring with wide eyes at the transformed Moka. "This is the extremely rare S-class super monster." She said, her shock evident by her tone of voice. "Is this the true form of vampires?"

"**Whether the rumors are true or not, will be determined with your own body, little succubus**." Moka said, her tone showing her confidence in herself.

A scoff from Kurumu was the response she got. "Don't joke with me, I won't lose! I can't!" She yelled. "I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future."

"What the hell do you mean, important mission?" Tsukune asked, actually curious about the answer.

"We Succubi seek our destined "Mate of Fate" by enslaving men." Kurumu explained while she bobbed back and forth in the air. "So, to ensure that we don't become extinct, we have to choose our mate from a large number of men." With that part said, she once again flew towards Moka, intent on attacking again. "You, Moka Akashiya, who hinder me…Only you…I'll never forgive you no matter what!" She cried out, her claws attempting to strike Moka, while Moka seemed to be not only following the attacks, but dodging them with ease.

Kurumu lunged one more time, and when she missed, she recieved a serious shock when Moka appeared right behind her. "**That's why you raise your claws at me**?" Moka asked, not really looking for an answer. Moka smirked at Kurumu. "**How foolishly immature**."

That comment was what irked Kurumu the most, and said girl rushed toward Moka, hoping to impale her with her claws. What she didn't expect, however, was for Moka to leap over the attack and land right behind her. "How quick…"

Moka quickly lashed out, and grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail. "**You're too slow! Know your place!**"Moka yelled. At that point, Moka flung Kurumu upwards, and when Kurumu came back toward the ground, Moka lashed out with a powerful kick, sending the succubus crashing through several trees before crashing into a larger one a good dozen yards away. Kurumu slowly slid down the tree, before she sat, ungracefully on the ground.

"I fully understand it…" She replied weakly. Kurumu then looked up to see Moka walking calmly toward her, a pink aura flashing around the awakened vampire's body.

"**You're an especially unpleasant sight**_._" She commented. "**I'll snap off those wings and tail so that you won't ever fly again**_._" Moka's tone this entire time left no doubt she would hold up to her threat.

"N-no p-pl-please…" Kurumu plead. "Not that, please forgive me." She began to beg. However, Moka said nothing, as Tsukune leapt over top of Moka and landed between the two girls. He whirled around and faced Moka, holding his arms out in a protective fashion with the rosario in his right hand.

"**What do you think you're doing?**" Moka questioned. "**Move!" **She said forcefully. "**Not only did you get tricked by that witch, she almost killed you too."**

"That's enough, Moka-sama." Tsukune calmly stated, hiding his slight nervous feeling. "Kurumu-san didn't have any dark thoughts."

"**How would you know that?" **Moka questioned.

"Cause, in all reality, Kurumu-san doesn't seem like a bad person." Tsukune said, holding the rosary in his hand up into plain view. "She's not that different from you right now, Moka-sama, so I have no doubt we can get along."

After hearing Tsukune stand up for her, Kurumu actually broke down and started crying. Moka saw this and her expression dropped from the cold face she had before to a slightly defeated one. Moving forward, Moka gripped the rosario in Tsukune's hand, pulling it from his grip.

"**You definitely have guts, Tsukune Aono. But don't get the wrong idea**_._" Moka said, holding the rosario close to the chain it was normally attached to. "**I just don't want anyone else to take your blood away, unlike that other, weakling, Moka**_._" She said, catching Tsukune's attention. Though, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt that Moka's words were slightly false.

Moving her hand downward, she snapped the rosario back onto its chain, emitting a flash of red. When the light died down Moka fell forward, her features shifting back to her sealed form as she fell. Tsukune managed to catch her, holding her close to himself as he supported her unconscious form. "Moka-chan." He said softly.

(Next day)

"The rosario spoke to you?" Tsukune asked, his voice holding a curious tone, while he and Moka walked toward school.

"That's strange…" Moka commented, looking at the rosary. "Could the magical seal be weakening?" She wondered out loud. Tsukune mused to himself, thinking back to what the other Moka had said the day before. "Ts-Tsukune...?" "If the seal breaks completely, will you still like me?" she asked softly.

"Moka-chan." He said, catching said girl's attention. "No matter which form you take, you'll always be precious to me." Turning toward her, Tsukune gave her a small smile. "So, giving a little blood every now and then isn't a problem for me."

"Tsukune." Moka said, a slight blush on her face for some reason.

"And…I'm sorry about yesterday." He finished, his smile still in place.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" Was suddenly heard from behind the pair, making them jump in surprise. Turning, they saw none other than Kurumu, holding a small basket in her hands. "I baked some cute cookies for you! If you want, we can eat them together!" She said, holding the basket out toward him.

"Why me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Seriously, didn't I mention I was looking for my "Mate of Fate"?" Kurumu asked, while she fidgeted a bit. At Tsukune's and Moka's nod, she continued. "I've decided…It's to be Tsukune."

"What?" Tsukune and Moka yelled, both of them getting shocked expressions on their faces.

"Didn't you risk yourself to protect me, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, already knowing the answer. "I've fallen for you!" She said, moving right up to Tsukune and pressing her breasts right into him yet again. "Here, here, here…Try my cookies!" She said, holding out the basket.

Moka, however, wasn't going to just stand idly by. Quickly grabbing Tsukune's upper arm, she pulled the boy away from Kurumu. Kurumu didn't like that, and quickly grabbed Tsukune's other upper arm, and pulled him back, tossing the cookies aside to use both arms. This little game of tug-of-war continued for a moment, until Kurumu pulled Tsukune right up to herself and buried his head in her chest, Moka began yelling at her.

"No, Tsukune is mine!" Suddenly, Moka lunged and grabbed hold of Tsukune's head. Moving her head as well, she quickly bit into the side of his neck.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Tsukune screamed and thought,"Why do these things happen to me?"

I hope all of you enjoyed that. And to clarify a few things, the Guyver Gigantic will make have an appearance later on in the story, Mizore will be introduced at the same time as in the anime, as will Ruby

Anyway, Please review because it makes me feel good to know that people actually like this story enough to comment good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Control Ch.3: Mermaids suck!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own Guyver. They are the property of their respective creators.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

*Recap*

It's been a month since our local hero, Tsukune Aono has been attending the prestigous Yokai academy and so far he's had a hell of a time. His first friend is an incredibly cute vampire girl named Moka Akishiya, who was sought out by every male member of the school. He's fought against an orc and during mid-battle he suddenly remembered that he contained an incredibly powerful bio-boosting armor system inside of him and when he donned it, he was given unbelievable power and with it he fought the monster, during the battle he accidentally pulled off the rosario on her necklace and there was a flash of red light, when it faded away she transformed into a true vampire and utterly beat the crap out of the guy. A few days later he was placed under a spell by a dream demon, a succubus named Kurumu Korono, After he broke the spell he bio-boosted and fought her. Shortly afterwards, he once again pulled off the rosario. After Moka changed again, she beat Kurumu and almost killed her if Tsukune hadn't convinced her otherwise. The next day Kurumu called him her destined "Mate of fate" and to be blunt, Moka isn't going to let that happen without a fight.

*Recap end*

"Now students," Nekonome said in an attempt to quiet her rowdy students. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were already quiet while everyone else ceased their talking. "Myself and the other teachers have decided to enact the "student club act" so ALL students are to participate in a club activity for the remainder of the year." She explained.

The students had a mixed reaction, some cheered,some groaned in dismay, and some were confused. "Nekonome-sensei, what's the point of having us join clubs?" A student asked.

She smiled, "The purpose of clubs is primarily to give the students an activity to focus on in their spare time and also to give you all a look into what the humans are doing these days, it's also a good form of excersise in a way, it gives you the chance to try staying in your human forms while doing a physical activity." she clarified.

"But sensei," one student called as he raised his hand. "If that's the case then you'd get an "F" for your disguise."

"Huh?" Miss Nekonome said. She looked at her behind and spotted her tail. She then poked at the feline ears on the top of her head. She looked between her noticable feline features and then back at the student who pointed them out. She was then a flurry of movement. "ROWWRR!!"

"Gyaaah!" the student suddenly cried. His face was suddenly covered with scratches. He dropped back into his seat, seemingly in a daze.

"Ok. that looks painful." Tsukune casually stated.

"Now I everyone to choose carefully and be sure to check out my newspaper club," she chirped. The entire class hurriedly walked out to the courtyard where a multitudeof stands were set up for the freshmen to sign up for their respective clubs.

(In the row of sign-up stands)

"It looks like Kurumu was lost in the crowd so I guess it's just you and me for now," Tsukune commented to Moka while pulling her through the throng of students.

"What club would you suggest we join, Tsukune?" Moka asked when they stopped. Tsukune curiously looked around at the surrounding club stalls. "Maybe we could join a swim club, my parents had me take a swi class when I was in elementary school," Tsukune commented with the thought of Moka in a bikini swimming around in his head.

Moka's eyes widened briefly before she recomposed herself, luckily Tsukune didn't notice, "Maybe we should look around and see what other option we have before we make our final decision."

"Join our photography club, Moka! How does nude photos sound?" One student who looked as pale as a ghost exclaimed with a camera in front of his lecherous-looking face.

They both stared at the pervert, until Tsukune grabbed Moka's shoulders and pulled her away.

"Why don't you join our science club and test my potion of love," A boy wearing a lab coat offered.

Once again Tsukune pulled her away.

"Join our acupuncture club," a guy with a multitude of needles all along his body exclaimed.

"How about our Mummy club?" a guy wrapped head-to-toe in bandages asked.

They both took a moment to stare at the guys. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE," He screamed at them before, once again, pulling Moka away.

They continued to explore the surrounding club sign-up polls for the better part of an hour (and surprisingly there was still no sign of Kurumu). "Aren't there any normal clubs around here?" Tsukune loudly asked himself when he and Moka sat down for a quick breather.

"What do you mean Tsukune?" Moka asked when she sat down and handing him A can of coffee and holding a can of tomato juice for herself.

The weary Bio-boosted human took a swig of his coffee before answering. "I mean like a normal club that would be common in the human world, such as a music club,a baseball club, hell I'd even join a band club at this rate." He resumed drinking his coffee.

"If you did that then you'd miss a chance to be the only boy in our swim club," a sultry voice whispered...right in his ear.

Tsukune's eyes widened before he leaped practically six feet in the air and landing on his ass. He turned his head around and barely managed to clamp his jaws shut before he could say something stupid. Before him were almost a dozen girls, all dressed in various styles of bikinis and the one he assumed was the leader was a black haired girl wearing a sky blue string bikini.

"I've heard of you, you're Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya right? My name is Tamao Ichinose" The hot lady stated.

Tsukune could only nod his steaming red head. Holy crap these girls are hot!! He failed to notice the perturbed look become apparent on Moka's face.

"I would be honored to have the two of you join our swim club," she grabbed their hands and dragged them away before either of them could object. Not that Tsukune, who was a teenage boy a.k.a. a giant bag of hormones, would object to being dragged away by a bunch of smoking hot girls in bikinis.

"We wanna join too," a mob of other guys were following them.

(Later at the school swimming pool)

The pool was filled with boys and girls who were all playing volleyball and other sports that would normally be played at a beach.

"We should get in too Moka-chan," Tsukune exclaimed to the vampire girl who was sitting at a table on the far end of the pool.

"But I don't want to swim," she said. Tsukune froze for a moment, then sighed in disappointment before sitting down across from her and watch the other people have their fun.

"What are you two doing? The pools over there." Tamao exclaimed while two of her lackeys grabbed Tsukune's arms and dragged him away.

"What the hell are you..? Hey!!! Stop!!! Don't touch me there!!!" Tsukune screamed as the bikini-clad girls proceeded to strip him of all his clothing and replace them with a pair of swimming trunks and to finish it off, they threw him into the pool.

Moka's face turned a dark shade of red and she tried to cover her eyes when the girls pulled off his boxers.

Keyword: TRIED

"Oh, my...", She thought when she saw that they threw the human boy into the pool.

"Hey, are you awake? I heard rumors that you're a vampire, If that's true then if you're not going to swim then you might as well leave now," she said before turning around and jumping into the pool, next to Tsukune.

Moka "hmph"ed and plopped herself in her chair.

(Ten minutes later)

Moka's eyebrow twitched as Tsukune was being given swimming pointers by the swimming club president.

"Your form is beautiful Tsukune-kun, but it would be better if you moved your wrists a little more like this," Tamao grabbed his hand and moved his wrist like a fin while his forearm was pressed between her breasts. Tsukune's face turned crimson again.

(In the Homeroom)

Kurumu sat in her seat while reading a magazine "Have you heard? The ever beautiful Moka is rumored to have joined the swim club," a male student told another boy. Kurumu's eyebrow perked up.

"So that's what it is, you're trying to lure Tsukune into your grasp using your body, well you're not the only one who can look good in a bikini" Kurumu thought while getting up and heading towards the door. "But it's unheard of for a vampire to be around water," she muttered before walking through the doorway.

(Back at the pool)

"That's it, if you just wanted to join this club to meet girls then i'm leaving," Moka snapped at the stunned Tsukune. Moka started to walk towards the exit, "Wait Moka-chan, you don't understand, I-I didn't want this, I just wanted to swim with you," Tsukune swam to the edge of the pool to look at Moka.

Moka sniffled and turned to look at him but before she could say anything Tamao splashed her. "It's okay for you to come and visit but fighting is such an ugly sight! And it looks so childish. In this world it's either steal a heart or have it stolen, so you can just leave now, waterhater!" Tamao said with a smirk.

"No...water," Moka muttered before turning away and running out of the pool area.

"Moka-chan!" "No, Tsukune! Stay there!" Moka yelled back at him. She disappeared from view.

(With Moka)

"Ah...uh...haah," Moka grunted in pain as small bolts of energy emenated from her wet hand. "**You fool! Why were yo so close to something like A pool...!!?** **This was bound to happen if you get wet, water resists supernatural energy; as the power drains out of your body you will become paralyzed! Water is a vampire's weakness! I too inhabit this body so put an end to such reckless behavior! Do not let the likes of Tsukune make you do such things!**" A voice came from Moka's rosario, the bead on it's center becoming a slitted red eye similar to inner Moka's. "No," Moka whimpered. "**What?**" the rosario exclaimed. "I want to swim with Tsukune too! Why do I have to be so different? I wish I could be with Tsukune too..." Moka asked with tears streaming down her face as she held her hand that still had bolts of energy coming off of it.

(Back with Tsukune)

Tsukune stared at everyone as the played in the water and generally had fun in their own way. "What's the matter Tsukune?" Tamao asked.

Tsukune looked at her, "Tamao-sempai, I don't think I want tostay in the swimming club," he stated with a bow of respect and to his surprise, the swimming club president merely chuckled and held her hand out with her palm facing herself, "Oh, what are you talking about? I just finished chasing off that bothersome Moka! Isn't the fun just beginning?" she stated while her fingernails grew into claws and a strnge kind of webbing grew in between her fingers. "Didn't I say it clearly earlier? In this world it's either steal a heart or have it stolen," She smiled evilly.

Tsukune merely raised an eyebrow, then a scream came from behind him, "HEY, WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?" a random guy yelled while being chased by two girls. The girls surprisingly caught him quickly and then...bit him? After a few moments Tsukune noticed that the guy was rapidly getting older, until he was finally an old man, "What the hell? It's like they sucked his life out of him or something like that," Tsukune exclaimed.

"Don't think too badly of us, sinking ships and sucking men's life energy out of them is simply our way of life," Tamao stated before diving underwater. Tsukune could've sworn he saw a fish's tail instead of her legs. She leaped out of the water and proved that he wasn't seeing things. Her legs had been replaced with a green-scaled tail, her hands were webbed, and her ears were fin-like too.

She was a Mermaid!

"Isn't it wonderful?" she happily asked. Tsukune looked at the other students and noticed that all the other girls were transformed as well and they were swimming after all the guys. Tsukune felt Tamao jump onto his back, "Heheh, there's no need to panic, it's fine, you're special Tsukune-kun... you smell just like a human," Tamao stated while her mouth had cracks forming from it and her teeth were sharpening. "I just want to eat you up," she exclaimed before opening her mouth and showing that she had another set of teeth behind her front ones.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" Moka had returned to find the boys running away from the pool area but Tsukune wasn't among them so she ran to the pool to see him about to be bit.

"What are you doing back here? There's nothing you can do to keep me from my meal, especially if you're a monster that can't even swim," she said with a sneer.

"Can't swim!?" Tsukune thought. The biobooted being then realized tha the mermaid's grip on him was loose.

Moka was about to dive in the pool to save her friend but was halted by Tamao's cry of pain, Tsukune had elbowed her in the gut and grabbed her hair before flinging her away. The other mermaids saw their leader fly and land in the center of them, "You're apparently stronger than I thought, but it doesn't really matter here," she said when she surfaced. "You can't possibly take us all, especially in the water," she said with a smirk. Her and the other mermaids slowly moved closer to Tsukune who was...smiling?

Tsukune slowly moved his arms to his sides,"How much do you wanna bet on that? BIOBOOST!!" Tsukune was encompassed by the red/white light and after a few moments the light died down, Tsukune stood, half submerged in the water, in the Guyver armor.

His facial vents dispersed the waste of his transformation, "How about a real fight, ya dumb broad," Tsukune stated while getting in a fighting stance.

All of the mermaids were shocked, "His smell was that of a human, I don't understand! What in the hell are you?" Tamao was frantic.

"I am getting so tired of saying this, I'M THE FREAKIN' GUYVER, YOU'RE LIKE THE FOURTH PERSON I'VE TOLD, AND YOU'RE GONNA BE THE THIRD WHO'S GONNA GET HER ASS KICKED," Tsukune yelled while flailing his arms around.

Moka and the mermaids each had a large anime sweatdrop on their heads.

"Well, what I said earlier still applies, we mermaids are invincible in the water," Tamao said while motioning for the other girls to attack Tsukune. The mermaids dove into the water.

Tsukune waited for precisely four seconds before the first fishgirl to make a move. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his leg in an attempt to trip him, he positioned his leg to where he figured her midriff was and kicked her upwards into the air. He waited for her to fall in front of him before punching her in the gut and sending her into another girl.

"You may be invincible compared to every other monster, but the Guyver armor's original function was to be a space suit, so I can survive in any non-oxygen environment for an indefinite amount of time," he stated while looking at the other girls.

The mermaids apparently decided that they couldn't take him down individually because they all dove underwater and after a few moments they were all lunging for him.

"Aw crap, Moka get out of here, I may have bitten off more than I can chew here but I'll be alright," Tsukune yelled while punching and throwing various girls.

"But Tsukune..." "NO BUTS, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!! OOF!!" One of the girls landed a lucky shot and tackled him underwater.

"TSUKUNE!!," Moka screamed. She didn't even think before diving in.

_ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!_

Tsukune had surfaced just in time to see Moka's feet fall underwater and was treated to a sight of fading bolts of energy.

"What the hell is that?" Tsukune wondered before the mermaids resumed their assault on him.

"Tsukune, you have to get Moka out of the water, its purification qualities strip vampires of their powers and continued contact with it will eventually kill them," Kurumu frantically explained when she burst onto the scene.

Tsukune's eyes widened behind his helmet and he struggled even more fervently against his opponents until he was finally free. He dove under the water and swam with all of his towards the dim figure of Moka, all the while cursing himself. "How could I be so selfish?"

When he finally reached her he grabbed the rosario and yanked it off. The water around them was pushed back due to the tremendous energy coming off of Moka. When the pink light died down, the true Moka stood there, looking at the mermaids with distain. "**I was awakened for this?**" She asked Tsukune referring to the Mermaids. Tsukune didn't answer, instead he picked her up bridal style and jumped towards where Kurumu stood. When he landed he put Moka down and turned back to the pool, "Kurumu get Moka to the nurses office," he said, tossing the rosario to her. Before he could take two steps his forearm was grabbed by Moka,"**Did you really think that you could just awaken me and then just leave me with this weakling,**" she said pointing to Kurumu who had a tick mark on her head at being called weak. Tsukune put his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking of the answer,"Uh...yeah," he said before diving back in the pool.

"Um, couldn't we have just run away since all of us were out of the pool and away from the sluts who were trying to eat Tsukune?" Kurumu asked Moka who sighed and nodded her head. "**I think my love for fighting has rubbed off on him or maybe he had his own inner desire for a good fight**," Moka said as she ducked from a flying unconcious mermaid.

Tsukune laughed as he threw the last of Tamao's underlings off of himself, "Is this your best? You've either greatly underestimated me or greatly overestimated your own power," Tsukune gloated to a fuming Tamao. "Tell you what, i'll give you another advantage," he said before jumping high into the air.

"You fool, you've just secured my victory," Tamao screamed before diving underwater and after a moment she burst into the air, heading for Tsukune.

Right before she was able to even touch him, Tsukune vanished, What the?" Tsukune had reappeared right below her, still in the air. Sweet! I can fly!" Tsukune looked at his waist to see the orb glowing red.

(Guyver fact: Gravity control device: The orb on the Guyver's waist can manipulate the gravity of the unit, allowing it to levitate and fly at great speeds).

"Hey Moka! Double whammy?" he suggested. Moka nodded with a smirk on her face and jumped in the air while Tsukune flew to the opposite side of Moka. Once they were both close enough they simultaneously slammed their right foot on Tamaos skull and sent her into the pool, which resulted with a collosal splash. When she surfaced, only her face and breasts were above water and she was clearly knocked out.

Tsukune and Moka landed on opposite sides of the pool and after a few moments Tsukune disengaged the Guyver and it vanished in it's usual circle of light. "Well, that was fun, at least I can keep the trunks" Tsukune stated while he walked towards the girls. When he reached them Moka promptly slapped him across the face. "Hey! Why'd you hit him?" Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's side as he rubbed his red cheek.

"**The other Moka cried...**" Inner Moka began. Tsukune looked at her curiously. "**She blamed herself for not being able to swim, she was forced to live like that when she lived in the human society. Any human without the ability to think of anything but themselves has no right to be anywhere near me. Stay out of my sight Tsukune!**" Moka exclaimed before taking her rosario back from Kurumu and walking away. Tsukune just stood there, staring at his feet for a few minutes until Kurumu spoke up. "Tsukune, we should leave before the Mermaids wake up," She gently tugged on his hand and he slowly followed her out of the pool area.

(Four days later)

Moka hadn't been to school since the pool incident and Tsukune was worried out of his mind but he was also too scared to go see her.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," Tsukune turned around to see Nekonome-sensei walking towards him. "I've heard that you and Moka-san have yet to choose a club," She said.

Tsukune nodded.

"Well then, why don't you join my newspaper club? No one has joined and it's very close to being shut down," she said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Well it does sound calm and quiet, but without Moka-chan..." Tsukune thought. "I...um..."

"We'll join!" a girls voice interupted him.

Tsukune turned to see Moka running towards him. "Sorry! I was asleep for my rejuvenation and I apparently overslept," She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Tsukune felt so relieved that he almost burst into tears right then and there but he just settled on smiling at her and she responded by smiling back.

"In that case, then I'm proud to welcome the both of you to the newspaper club!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed while holding a sign that said "Welcome to the Newspaper Club!".

"I'm joining too," Kurumu had glomped Tsukune out of nowhere.

Everyone laughed.

That's it I have finally finished Chapter three of Out of Control! Now to Chapter four!

Please review people!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen! I am happy to present to you Out of Control Chapter four.

Once again I have no ownership of anyone or anything in this story so keep the lawyers away or they will be shot and survivors will be shot again.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka or another transformed monster**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

Ch.4 A hairy situation, Newspaper Club!

(In the school courtyard)

"Wow! Can I really?" Moka eagerly looked at Tsukune who was sweating slightly.

He audibly gulped but his look remained determined. "Yes, Moka-chan."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her head on his chest.

"This is the first time...you've offered to let me drink your blood," She squealed before sinking her fangs into his neck.

"OW, SON OF A..." Tsukune exclaimed as Moka continued to drink happily.

(After a few minutes)

"EEEEEK! I'M GETTING ADDICTED TO YOUR BLOOD, IT'S ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS," Moka squealed and skipped towards the school. She was completely oblivious to the half-dead bioboosted human who was laying on his stomach a few feet away.

"One of these days she's gonna suck me so dry that my body'll probably be pulled away by the breeze," Tsukune muttered weakly to himself as he tried to get up.

(Thirty minutes and twelve lighthead spells later)

Tsukune had finally walked into the classroom where he noticed that Moka and Kurumu were there waiting for him. Tsukune saw that Kurumu was about to glomp him, he closed his eyes and prepared to be suffocated by her breasts. After a few minutes of nothing he opened his eyes to see her in his face as if she was examining him.

"Tsukune, you're so pale, were you nearly eaten alive by that horrible Moka again!?" THEN she glomped him.

Nekonome-Sensei chose that moment to walk in. We all took our seats as she sat in her own.

"I happily welcome all of you to the Yokai Academy Newspaper club!" Nekonome-sensei announced to the gathered students.

The only ones there were Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.

"Um, Sensei? There's only three of us, not counting you," Moka stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, that's right! None of you have met the President of the Newspaper Club. He's actually late." Nekonome-sensei muttered the last part to herself but everyone still heard her.

After a moment the classroom door was opened and in walked a male student, who looked slightly older than the rest of them, had dark brown hair under a bandanna, and (Tsukune noticed) a certain gleam in his eyes as he glanced at Kurumu and Moka.

"Sorry I'm late," He said smoothly as he handed a bouquet(did I spell that right?) of roses to the younger girls who blushed lightly not as much as when he compliments them or something like that but still blushed either way.

He wasn't jealous at all, It was just that he had a bad feeling that this guy was a pervert. Like a wolf in sheeps clothing or something.

"This is Ginei Morieka, a sophomore and the president of the Newspaper Club," Nekonome-sensei happily introduced the young man. "I believe that none of you have met anyone above your own grades so think of this as a practice of co-existing with your elder classmates, I have a staff meeting to go to so i'm leaving them with you Gin," She walked out the door

"So, what exactly do we do?" Tsukune asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm… well let's see." Gin began, but not before giving that show-off smile once again. "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is."

"The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!" At that his smile turned into a mysterious grin that set off alarms in sukune's head. "We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?"

No one saw the flicker of a malicious grin cross Gin's features before he switched to his I'm-just-a-kind-and-harmless-person look. "Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He said disarmingly as he pulled out a poster and held it to the club members, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!

(Ten minutes later)

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of the classroom hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Tsukune was stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their senpai said.

"Huh?!" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yea! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

All the while, Tsukune had not taken his eye off of Gin. His attitude bothered him. Sometimes he was flirty and friendly, and other times he seemed to be deadly serious. His gut feeling was telling him that something was wrong with this guy. Suddenly, Tsukune noticed Gin bend down and he was staring at….?

Tsukune suddenly became alarmed when he realized that Gin was looking at the girls' panties! The man was completely shameless! Not only did he bend over, but he was practically sitting on the floor and enjoying the view! Gin simply watched as the girls struggled to put the poster as high up as they could. Angry, He decided to stop Gin from staring at Kurumu's yellow panties and at Moka's white ones.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing?" Tsukune yelled as her marched over and pulled Gin up by the tie. Finally, he was grabbing someone _else's_ tie rather than being hoisted up by the tie himself!

With surprising strength, Gin managed to make Tsukune let go of his grip. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked while feigning innocence.

Tsukune gave the man a scowl as he replied, "Don't pretend! You were looking up their skirts weren't you?"

Gin simply waved him off as he gave Tsukune his patented I'll-get-away-with-anything smile. "Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Before Tsukune could continue to accuse him, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on to which Gin took this as an opportunity to shift the blame to him. "Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

"What!" The accused Tsukune yelled as a blush spread across his face. "I didn't see your panties! Well, I did but I wasn't actually _looking_ at th—"

SLAP!

The girls left, both of them furious at the panty peeper named Tsukune. Said person was too shocked (and in too much pain) to say anything. Not only had he been outsmarted, but he had been humiliated. Damnit to hell the fact that Tsukune had never been good with ladies!

"You really are a moron!" Gin said enthusiastically as he hit the boy on the back. "Thanks to you, today's meeting is over."

(The next day)

Tsukune walked through the throngs of students who were trying to get to their own respective classes.

As he trudged on to get to his first class, he spotted Moka. He looked at her. She looked at him, then she twisted her head the other way. Before he knew it, she had left him in the dust. Tsukune's fist clenched, he was going to make Gin pay… And Tsukune was entirely unaware that a malicious grin had spread across the face of Gin who saw the exchange from behind a tree.

(After School)

As he walked down the hall, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Yo Tsukune-kun! Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion within Tsukune. But there was nothing he could do since Gin _was_ the club president… he needed hard evidence to bring down Gin. If not, he could simply bioboost, kick his ass, and walk away.

"Fine." He said. He knew this was a trap of some sort, but he figured he might as well go along with it. Maybe he might get a chance to enact his revenge.

Once they were outside, Tsukune's suspicions were confirmed. Gin had led him to an alleyway of some sort. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry, everybody'll be coming soon!" Gin assured him.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday. Moka-san got majorly pissed didn't she?" Gin said with that disarming smile of his. But Tsukune would have none of it.

"Yea, she did. Why the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo demanded.

"We're here!" Gin ignored Tsukune as he stopped walking. "This is the place Tsukune-kun!"

He looked around warily. He saw nothing but wall. "Here?" The biobooster asked.

"Look over there!" Gin said as he pointed towards a small rectangular window. "Why doncha take a peek inside?"

Tsukune was wary, but he decided to go along with it. If it was a trap, he'd spring it. Then he'd kick Gin's ass! As he got up on a barrel and reached for the window, he heard Gin say, "Moka-san is even better than I heard. Y'know… I really like her. She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight."

Tsukune paused and turned to face Gin, who was staring right back at him with a deadly serious look. "I'm serious. I'm going to make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

"Eh?!" Tsukune exclaimed. Suddenly, he started hearing voices from the other side of the window. Slowly, he stretched upwards till he could see inside. What he saw… made him blush like a neon light. Inside were a bunch of girls changing from their uniforms to their gym clothes.

He then heard a series of clicks come from Gin's direction. Turning his head, Tsukune saw Gin holding a digital camera, a dark grin on his features. "Peeping is a crime Tsukki-kuuuuun. And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka-san sees this picture, she's probably going to hate you forever!"

"What! You bastard! BIOBOO..." Tsukune yelled as his anger began to rise.

"Kya! Did you just hear a boy's voice outside?" A girl said from inside the changing room. The distraction caused him to cut off his enabling word

"You idiot, now they're going to come out and catch you!"

Angry, Tsukune lunged at Gin in hopes of taking the camera from his hands. But with unexpected swiftness, Gin had caught him by the wrist and was squeezing it with surprising strength. "If you don't want this picture getting out, keep your mouth shut about me, got it?" Gin said with a dangerous edge in his tone. Tsukune simply glared back with equal hostility.

Gin then shoved Tsukune away and gave him a lazy salute along with that bright smile of his. "I'll stop at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand. Later kiddo!" Tsukune's eyes widened when Gin seemed to simply disappear from few.

"He's fast!" Tsukune thought.

"There he is! There's the peeper!" A girl from behind him yelled. Tsukune in turn slowly turned his head and noticed an entire mob of angry and seething girls behind him.

"Get him." One girl said and the chase began!

(Twenty minutes later)

Moka had been trying to find Tsukune all day. She felt bad for having walked past him without saying good morning (she had her pride after all) . Sure he looked at her panties, but it's not like it was the end of the world and to be honest she was slightly flattered. Now, she simply wanted to apologize to Tsukune and listen to his side of the story.

She heard a low rumbling and noticed some dust in the distance. As the cloud grew larger, she noticed person approaching quickly. In a moment, she realized that the person was Tsukune. Tsukune, in turn, was running away from what seemed to be a mob of angry girls. Moka could hear yelling, but couldn't make anything out of it until they got a little closer.

"Pervert! Pervert! Kill the pervert!" They all chanted as the mob zoomed past Moka. Tsukune had run past her too, entirely unaware of Moka's presence.

Moka could only stand there as she pieced the pieces together. She put a hand to her heart and walked away slowly with tears streaming down her face.

(That night)

The full moon shined on Moka who was standing on top of the school's building. She honestly couldn't believe that Tsukune was a pervert… but if he wasn't, then why were all those girls chasing him and calling him one? It had to be the truth! Moka sighed as she leaned against the railing, an inexplicable sadness washing over her.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… Senpai…" Moka said, unsure of what to say. What was Gin doing here?

"D'ya hear about Tsukune-kun? It seems he got caught peeking and he and is now being hunted down by the girls. Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. Moka was completely unaware of Gin's intentions since she could only focus on Tsukune and his crime at the moment.

Her attention was shifted when Gin held out a picture in front of her. "I don't know who took it… but, this picture's been going around."

Moka couldn't believe her eyes as she snatched the picture from Gin's hands. The picture was of her Tsukune peeking inside the girls' locker room! An arm wrapped itself around Moka, who turned and faced a grinning Gin. "Well, keep quiet about that picture to Tsukki-kun. It's so pathetic. And Moka-san, just forget about a guy like that."

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he began leaning forward.

"EEK! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried wriggling out of Gin's embrace.

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly enough?" Gin said, not letting Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka said, feeling violated.

"Well, it is a full moon and I can't help but lose control of myself!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips!

"So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP!" In one supreme effort, Moka managed to break free and push Gin into a wall.

Moka held up the picture and looked at it, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't believe Tsukune would intentionally peep. So I'm waiting for him! Rather than this picture, I want to believe Tsukune!" She exclaimed as she tossed the pictures into the wind.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's general direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Haha… are you serious? How admirable!" Part of Gin's face was revealed… and it barely resembled the friendly looking expression Gin always wore. Instead, it was almost sadistic and taunting. His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and clenched his fist tightly. "But I told ya… right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control **weakens**!"

The air around Gin flared and spiraled around him. "S-Sempai?" Moka asked with fright as she saw Gin's hands turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover his body.

"**I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE AKASHIYA MOKA**!" Gin howled as he towered over Moka. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

"Get away from her."

The werewolf turned around and snarled as it recognized that face. "**WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE**?"

"Simple, I'm here to kick your ass until you start squealing the truth." Tsukune's serious eyes made the werewolf's blood boil. Who did this kid think he was?

Gin could feel his anger, his rage, his wrath swirl within him. It begged for revenge. And so he obliged. "**DAMN! How dare you get in the way of our special moment**!"

Tsukune noticed a change in the werewolf as the wind began blowing fiercely around them both. "**BACK OFF**!" Gin yelled in rage.

Tsukune already stood in his stance and was ready to fight. He stared intently at the werewolf, whose whole body surged with great power. Those teeth… they could easily tear the flesh off of him. There was a moment of silence as two stared at each other. Then in the blink of an eye, Gin was attacking Tsukune from behind.

Tsukune turned around and barely managed to raise his arm in time to block and it resulted in a deep gash in his forearm. He was left unbalanced as Gin disappeared again and swept his feet from underneath him. He was tossed on his back, but he quickly rolled out of the way from a powerful kick that shattered the concrete where he had been.

"**Do you seriously think that you have a chance**?!" Gin taunted as he disappeared and reappeared from view. Now he was standing atop of a small bell tower, looking down on Tsukune.

"**ON THE NIGHT OF A FULL MOON, A WEREWOLF IS UNBEATABLE**!" Gin's voice resonated with victory as he leapt into the air and dived down towards Tsukune, claws extended and maw snapping.

Tsukune dodged the assault and faced Gin with his hair shadowing his eyes, "Did you seriously think that I would let you get away with framing me and nearly costing me the most precious thing that I have, MY RELATIONSHIP TO MOKA-CHAN?!" Tsukune raised his head to show that his eyes were brightly glowing red.

Moka blushed and was moved by what Tsukune declared.

"GUYVER BIOBOOST," Tsukune screamed.

Gin was suddenly blown away by a massive wave of energy. He looked at Tsukune who had a glowing circle of red energy behind him. Unlike previous transformations Tsukune wasn't encompassed by the red/white light instead the armor seemed to cover him from his back.

When the light died down, Tsukune was replaced with the Guyver. He dispersed the wastes from his transformation from the vents on his face. "Now i'm going to make you pay for what you nearly did to us," Tsukune declared as he retook his battle stance.

Gin growled at the newly transformed human and thought about his options. He glanced at Moka for a brief second and had an idea, Just take her and run.

Tsukune noticed Gin shift his eyes toward Moka for a brief moment and caught on to what he was planning and when the wolfman disappeared from view the orbs on the Guyver's head moved and Tsukune sensed what Gin's probable path was.

He fired his head beam at a space a few feet from where Moka stood and the beam went through Gin's shoulder elicting a howl of pain from him, "**How the hell did you know where I was**?," He snarled.

Tsukune pointed to the large orbs on the sides of his head, "These babies on my head aren't just for fashion, they're sensors that can detect gravitational force and magnetic fields, so whenever you move at your intense speeds i'll be able to sense you no matter how fast you go,"

Gin growled at him before vanishing from sight again. The orb on the left side of the Guyver's head twitched, He threw his left arm out and clotheslined the speedy wolf who was moving so fast that he actually flipped before landing on his stomach with a thud. He slowly rose with a dazed expression

Tsukune humphed and leisurly walked towards Moka and when he reached her he leaned his head down to her ear.

"I know that you're sorry for not believing me and I forgive you if you'll still be my friend," he didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Thank you Tsukune, i'll always be your friend," she whispered then gently lifted his hand to her rosario.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER**," Gin roared and leapt at them but was stopped when a loud 'snap' echoed from them and then they disappeared from sight due to a red light and Gin was overcome with a sense of dread.

When the light died down Gin beheld Moka's true form with Tsukune right beside her who place her rosario on the ground.

And he did what any perv would do. He oogled her.

"**Moka's true form is even more beautiful than her human disguise, she's absolutely perfect**," He exclaimed out loud to himself but was still heard by the other two.

Inner Moka glanced at the perverted werewolf with an ice cold glare which he returned with a wolfish grin, "**You had everything under control. Why did you awaken me?**" she asked Tsukune though not as cold as she normally would instead she was actually curious.

He roughly jerked his head to his right and a loud 'pop' was heard, followed by a satisfied sigh. "I just thought that since this moron tried to have his way with the other you it'd be more fitting for you to get your own payback," he explained before stepping to the side.

Moka dropped her cold look for a moment to smile at him, "**I see, you made a good choice in judgement for this one, alright i'll take it from here, Only if you promise not to interfere**," She fixed him with a stern glare.

Tsukune nodded and gave her a mock bow with his arm pointing towards the panting werewolf.

She scowled at him before sprinting forward with her arm pulled back. When she got close enough he disappeared from her view and appeared a couple yards away. "**I told Tsukune that werewolves were unbeatable under the light of the full moon and by that I meant that not even a vampire can stand against my power,**" He boasted much to her chagrin.

She snarled at him until she heard someone snicker from behind her, "He really is in love with himself I thought it was just a summer thing," Tsukune joked which make Gin growl and actually made Moka snicker quietly.

"**YOU DARE MOCK ME!!,**" He yelled. Gin rushed towards Tsukune with his claws poised but was stopped when Moka grabbed his wrist...

wait! what!?

Gin looked up to the moon to see that it was covered by the clouds,"**Oh shit! Wait! My powers run deep I don't need the moon, SUBMIT TO ME MOKAAAAAA!!**" He was silenced when her foot impacted with the side of his head. The force of the blow was powerful enough to send him just a few feet from the edge of the roof. "**You must be joking, did you really think that a kick that weak would be enough to beat me,**" His words were slurred and he looked like he could hardly stand.

Moka lowered her leg and smirked at him, "**Of course not, I just felt that the finishing blow wasn't mine to give,**" She motioned her arm towards her left. Gin glanced to see Tsukune directly beside him. Tsukune grabbed the front of his shirt and hefted him a few feet off the ground before he could say or do anything.

"I must have made a hell of an impression for you to give me the last blow," Tsukune said while scratching the back of his head with his free hand, Gin uselessly clawing at the one holding him up.

Moka shuffled her foot as though she was nervous, (That almost made him drop Gin out of shock) What in the hell could make the super vampire, the strongest of all monsters nervous? "**Think of this as my way of saying that you are someone that I can respect, I don't see you as my equal by any means but you are someone that I would not put down as much as the other vermin, now finish him then retract your armor for me**" She commanded in her cold and proud voice all traces of nervousness gone.

Tsukune shrugged then dealt a powerful uppercut to the wolf in his grip. The blow sent him over the safety fence and down a six-story fall.

Tsukune popped his neck again and turned to face Moka before disengaging the armor, he inspected his former injured arm to see that the Guyver had fully healed it.

"Now what was your hurry to get me out of the Guy-MMH!!" He was interrupted by Moka's mouth covering his. His eyes were as wide as dinnerplates. "I really must've done something to get on the man upstairs good side if he's blessed me with something like this," He thought as the kiss ended after a good minute.

Moka sighed, "**Consider that a sign that you might actually prove to be worthy for my hand one day,**" she walked away, grabbed the rosario, and snapped it back on the chain before he could say anything to her. He made a mental note to not tell Kurumu about that.

(The next day in front of the school)

"EXTRA! EXTRA! YOKAI TIMES NEWSPAPER! TRUE PERVERT FRAMES AN INNOCENT AND HE GETS THE HELL BEAT OUT OF HIM!"

"Tsukune knock it off," Kurumu chastized him before 'lightly' smacking him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Well he deserves it! He nearly cost me the both of you," he said motioning his head to her and then to Moka who was standing on a table to set up signs. "Am I right Moka-chAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He accidentally looked up to see her pink panties and blood squirted out of his nose.

"Don't look up here!" Moka shouted before kicking him out of his chair by reflex.

Once she realized what she had done Moka jumped off the table to check on her friend. "Tsukune are you alright?" She asked before she sniffed the air and began to sway. "Oh-no," Tsukune muttered miserably because he knew what was coming next.

"Your blood smells incredible," She leaned down to his neck and, to his surprise, kissed his neck before chomping down on it.

"Ow," Tsukune said.

"Moka! Get off of him!" Kurumu exclaimed and the fight began.

That's chapter four Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you enjoy the double post that I felt like putting up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love is a bitch and so is the little witch!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, so don't bother trying to sue me.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka or another transformed monster**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

Tsukune moved at a moderate pace to the large board in the school courtyard. He was in a good mood after hearing that that stupid lecher Gin was still in the infirmary. A large group of students were also gathered around the large board, locating their own names and their positions on the board. Tsukune quickly glanced along it and found his name was about in the middle, not to high up, not to low.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm ranked in the top 200." Was heard behind him, making Tsukune turn and find three students, each with pointed ears, but different color faces. The one with the purple face seemed to have been the one that was talking.

"I'm ranked 222th, that's bad!" The blue faced one commented.

"I'm envious of you." the green faced guy said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. All three suddenly started laughing to themselves, making Tsukune sweat drop.

'Talk about some weird standards…' Tsukune commented in his mind. 'In comparison to Moka-chan…' Tsukune continued that train of thought looking from his name to hers...which was higher up on the list.

"That's a hell of a gap." He thought

"You're amazing, Moka-san." Tsukune heard, causing him to turn and see that it was indeed Moka walking through the courtyard. "Not only are you the most beautiful girl in the school but you are smart too."

"Having brains and beauty is the best description for her!" Another person commented. After a few more seconds, Moka's attention was drawn toward Tsukune and she quickly moved toward him.

"Tsukune!" When she reached him, Tsukune moved his left arm to rub the back of his neck, partially in embarrassment.

"You're really amazing, Moka-chan." Tsukune commented, gesturing toward the ranking board.

"It's just a coincidence." Moka replied, a slight blush appearing on her face. "If it's alright with you, then next time…" Moka said, lifting her head to look at Tsukune.

"Next time what?" Tsukune questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Moka began poking her pointer fingers together, a nervous look on her face. "Let's study together."

Tsukune gave her a flustered look for a moment, remembering what happened after he kicked Gin's ass, before he smiled at her and gave a small nod. "Thank you, Moka-chan." For a little while the two of them stood there, just staring at each other. Tsukune could feel the glares from the male students behind him on the back of his head, but he just ignored them. It was also about then that Tsukune noticed a small shadow behind Moka, and it was only thanks to his excercised hearing that he heard what the shadow said.

"Moka-san?" Was all he heard. Brushing it off as another one of Moka's fanboys, he turned his attention back to Moka, who was discussing what they could do for studying.

(Off to the side of Moka and Tsukune)

"Moka-san." A small girl with a pointed purple hat, yellow bow around her neck, and a purple cape said, as she looked onward.

"Congratulations, Yukari Sendo-san." The girl heard from behind her, causing her to look in the direction of the voice. There stood three males, all in the standard uniforms, two were minus the green jackets, and the middle one had a green armband on his left arm.

"My classmates…" The girl, now known as Yukari Sendo said.

"As predicted, you're number one again." The middle male of the group said. "As expected from the genius girl. I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing." He continued, while Yukari looked back between the three with a slightly worried look on her face. "But, you will suffer if you get too cocky." He finished in a warning tone of voice.

"Cocky?" Yukari asked, genuine confusion in her voice.

"For example!" The one to Yukari's right yelled. "Your attire looks like cosplay!" He pointed to her outfit, which it actually did, since she finished her look with a wand that had a heart on the end. Inside the heart, was a glowing star.

"No matter how you look at it, it's against school rules." The third member commented, giving Yukari's outfit a look over.

"This is…" Yukari started, but she was cut off by the middle male, who obviously was the leader.

"Seriously, as the class representative, your existence is a headache to me." He said, making Yukari gain a hurt look on her face.

(With Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune, who was still nearby, along with Moka, had heard every word from the three males, and from the look on Moka's face, so had she. Nodding his head, he moved away from Moka, and positioned himself near the back of the three. Moka, herself, had opted to stay in her current position.

(Back with Yukari)

As the three males began to laugh at Yukari, they failed to notice her moving her wand behind her back. With a slight wave, the star on top flashed bright green for a brief instant, before it stopped. A split second later, a small pebble flew onto the head of the class President.

Now it was Yukari's turn to laugh. "Serves you right." She said, while wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"You…" The leader said, quickly leaping to his feet, and lunging a clawed hand at Yukari. " You little brat."

"No!" His claw was stopped by a boy's hand barely half a foot from the person who had stepped in front of his previous target.

"You're…" He started, seeing the bright pink hair and green eyes.

"It's not nice to attack young girls." Was heard beside him, making the leader of the group turn and find another person, this one with messy brown hair, and penetrating brown eyes, the boy was the one holding his wrist in a vice-like grip.

By this time, the little skirmish had drawn the other students attention toward them. "Huh, what's the commotion over there?" One questioned to no one in particular. Another said, "Aren't those people from the second class?"

Seeing that they had the attention of everyone in the nearby area, the leader retracted his claws, and decided to make a hasty retreat. "We will leave it at here for the moment." He said, before turning and moving away, with his partners. "All right, let's go." As he walked, he turned his head to glare at Yukari. "Seriously, being in the same class with that filthy race makes me want to puke." When they moved by Tsukune, they saw him glaring hard at all of them, making them cringe a bit.

(Lunchroom)

"Thanks for your help just now! You saved me." Yukari said, as she sat across from Moka and Tsukune. "I'm Yukari Sendo!"

"I've heard about you!" Moka said. "That you're younger by four years, even though we're classmates."

"That means she skipped a couple grades, right?" Tsukune half-asked, half-stated.

"You must be really smart, Yukari-chan." Moka said, giving a smile. "And the clothes are nice too."

Yukari blushed at this, and began waving her hand in front of her face, like she was waving the comment off. "It's nothing, really." She said, though her flustered tone said she was somewhat embarrassed by the compliment. "Moka-san is much more beautiful, desu." She replied. "Other than that, actually I…I…" She started, but it seemed she was having problems saying what she wanted to.

At Tsukune's and Moka's blank looks, she continued. "Erm…I…I…" Suddenly, she leapt over the table, landing right on Moka, causing both to crash to the floor. "I love Moka-san!"

Tsukune stared at the spot that Yukari had been occupying a moment ago, before turning to face the two girls. But, he had to turn his head away from them, a blush on his face, when he saw the position they were in. Yukari was lying on top of Moka, and at that point in time, Yukari was fondling Moka's breasts.

"I love you even more when I see you pass by my classroom. And I've made up my mind after you saved me." Yukari said, while she continued her ministrations on Moka.

"Eh, by saying that you have made up your mind is…" Moka started, like she was almost afraid of the answer.

Yukari lifted her head away from Moka, a huge blush on her face. "Please go out with me!" She cried out, much to the shock of Moka and Tsukune.

Finally, Moka was able to answer. "About that…" She started, trying to find the right words. "It's fine if it's as friends…" But she was suddenly cut off.

"I'm so happy!" Yukari yelled out, while she rubbed her head against Moka's chest.

Tsukune stood behind them, watching the scene unfold, a blush on his face as well. It was only because he forced himself not to that he held back from having a nosebleed. "Talk about surprises." He commented.

(Later, School hallways)

Almost every student currently in the hallways all had identical blushes on their faces. The reason for this was that they saw Moka Akashiya walking down the hallway. It wasn't just that fact, but it was also the fact that Yukari Sendo was holding onto Moka, or to be precise, she was holding onto Moka's chest, while Moka dragged Yukari behind her.

"Erm…Yukari-chan?" Moka spoke, trying and succeeding in relaying her question on what she was doing. Her response was a giggle from the girl in question, before she got a verbal answer.

"Moka-san's breasts are even bigger than they look." Yukari said, not relinquishing her hold. It was about then that another student, this one a male, made a comment.

"Moka-san's breasts actually being abused like that…" He started, before he began thrashing his arms about. "I cannot forgive this!"

"Mine are as flat as a washboard, this feeling is like a dream!" Yukari commented in a loud voice.

"This is bad, my strength is leaving me…" Moka said in a soft voice.

At about that time, Tsukune came dashing around a corner, and moved right toward the girls. "Wait a minute, what the hell are you two doing?" He asked, stopping right in front of them.

"You still came in the end, Tsukune Aono." Yukari said, a bored tone present in her voice. "Grades are average, athletic abilities are unknown. No interest and no known special traits." She continued, before giving Tsukune a bored look. "You are like those half-assed males in a manga."

A tick mark appeared on Tsukune's head at that last comment. 'Who the hell are you calling half-assed?'

Yukari ignored him "I don't wish my beloved Moka-san to be defiled by the likes of you, desu." Yukari stated. "That's why, I'm challenging you!" She suddenly yelled, pointing her wand right at Tsukune. With a flourish, and a long chant, her wand flashed, and clattering could be heard from nearby. A brief moment later, a large amount of cleaning implements launched toward Tsukune.

However, Tsukune wasn't in the mood for the kid games, so with little effort, he managed to bat away the attacking items. A round-house kick to one bucket, and while still moving from that, a tornado kick to a broom. Then, using his right arm, he batted away the second bucket, before grabbing the final broom with his left hand, breaking it in half on his knee, and tossing it to the side.

"What the hell?" Tsukune questioned, only for it to be cut short, when the items came back for another attack. Flipping backwards, Tsukune got a decent distance away to allow him some movement room. "Why are these things moving?" He asked, while he began dodging.

"It's magic." Yukari answered.

"Magic?" Tsukune and Moka repeated, not sure if they heard right. Tsukune's wonder however, was cut short when one of the buckets managed to catch him in the side of the head.

"Yes, I'm a witch." Yukari said, mostly to Moka, but she received shocked looks from both Tsukune and Moka. "And from now on, those people who try to come near Moka-san, I will use my magic to dispose of them."

Unknown to the group, around the corner were the three males from earlier, who had been listening to everything. "I heard that." One commented.

"Revealing your true identity is against the school rules." The second one said.

Then, the leader spoke up. "You're getting in way over your head, brat."

(Infirmary)

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu, who was attending to Tsukune's none existent injuries, asked. "Are you sure you're okay, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, but thanks to that, if I go to close to Moka-san, I have to play 'Dodge-whatever-the-hell-she-throws-at-me.'" Tsukune commented. While Tsukune was looking at the floor, Kurumu thrust her arms in the air, just like she had won something.

'Yahoo.' She thought. 'Thanks to her, I can be alone with Tsukune. Nice one, Yukari Sendo!' The last part was thought in an excruciatingly excited tone.

Kurumu then stood up, and moved to the end of the bed, before getting on her hands and knees, moving toward Tsukune. "I've heard rumors about that girl." Kurumu said, catching Tsukune's attention.

"Kurumu-chan, you too-" He stopped when he saw what position Kurumu was in, and lowered his head, a blush on his face.

"Although they say she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl." She continued, moving closer to Tsukune by the moment. "And got teased by her classmates."

"Is that so." Tsukune said, the blush on his face only increasing in volume as Kurumu moved closer.

"She probably acts like that because she thinks she's a genius." Kurumu said, while she hovered over top of him, bouncing on purpose to get his attention to her chest area.

(Outside the Infirmary window)

"Regarding my love rival, Tsukune Aono, I must defeat him thoroughly." Yukari, who was currently observing Tsukune and Kurumu through the window, said. Reaching inside her cloak, she pulled out a small doll, made of straw, which had a piece of paper with a mouth and eyes for the face. "A magic item, a Voodoo Doll!" She yelled in a happy voice that somehow was unnoticed by the two occupants of the room. Then, she slid a hair inside of the doll. "Add Tsukune's hair to it." Once it was all the way in, she grabbed the dolls left arm, and forced it to hit itself in the head.

(Infirmary)

Tsukune suddenly felt his left arm move, and looking to the side, saw his fist coming toward his head. Once again, he used his reflexes, and moved his head backwards, dodging the punch.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, curious as to why he did that.

(Outside)

Yukari continued her acts with the doll, giggling to herself. "It's way too early for you to play with Moka-san's breasts." She said, before moving the dolls arms, and bending them forward. "You can go ahead and fondle the big-breasted girl's breasts."

(Hallway outside Infirmary)

Moka was currently walking toward the infirmary, having known that Tsukune would be there. She had waited until Yukari had stopped following her before she went to see him. Sighing, she opened the door, her eyes closed for a brief second while she caught her breath. "I finally got rid of Yukari-chan."

When she opened her eyes, the sight she saw made her double take. There, on the bed, lying on her back, was Kurumu, with Tsukune over top of her. Said boy was currently rubbing Kurumu's chest, while Kurumu was giggling at his ministrations. Tsukune then turned to see that Moka had walked in, and panicked slightly.

"Moka-chan, I'm not doing this, my body just…" He said.

"What are the two of you doing?" Moka asked, turning away from them. "Kurumu-chan, you must have used your 'allure', right?" Kurumu stopped giggling at that, and stood off the bed, and Tsukune found out that for some reason, his hands wouldn't release their hold on Kurumu's chest.

"How would that be possible?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune, despite the position he was in, knew without a doubt it wasn't Kurumu, and her 'Allure' trick causing this.

(Outside the window)

With a slight twist of the dolls arms, Yukari decided to turn up the level on the situation inside.

(Infirmary)

Tsukune felt his grip on Kurumu's chest release, making him fall to the floor. On the way, one of his fingers from his right hand snagged Kurumu's panties, pulling them down with him. All three of them gained a shocked look at this, and Tsukune just let his head fall to the linoleum floor with a loud 'Smack!'. He knew that looking upward would not be good for him right now, for certain reasons.

Moka stood in the doorway still, a tick mark on her head, showing her annoyance at the situation. "Tsukune…" She said, when Kurumu had moved to the side, and Tsukune had handed her back her panties.

"Moka-chan, this is a misunderstanding." He started, but he didn't get far. Laughter could be heard from the window and when the three looked, they found Yukari.

"I got you, I got you!" She said, not realizing she had been seen.

"Yukari-chan." Moka said, causing Yukari to stop laughing, and duck behind the window ledge. She would have been able to hide, if her hat hadn't been sticking out.

A low, menacing growl emanated from Tsukune's throat as he glared at the little witch's hat.

(Later, in classroom 1-3)

"Moka-chan, you have to do something about her." Tsukune said. Once the group had organized themselves, they had taken the discussion to a classroom, and Yukari was there too. "This is really starting to piss me off."

"I really don't mind though." Kurumu said, thinking she was reassuring Tsukune. Yukari then took that time to stick out her tongue at Tsukune, while she hid behind Moka.

"Well Tsukune, Yukari is still young." Moka said, trying to make a defense.

"She's may be young, but that's no excuse." Tsukune said. "For Yukari-chan's sake, we have to teach her to stop bothering other people with her pranks." He turned his gaze to Yukari at this point. "Yukari-chan, a word of warning. If you keep this up, you're going to be hated by everyone, and then you'll be alone."

"I'm fine with that." Yukari said, waving him off. "I'm a genius after all, so I don't need friends of a lower-intelligence." She lowered head after she had said that. "And first of all, I was alone from the beginning." She said, a saddened look on her face.

"Yukari-chan…" He said, thinking that she was actually serious. That thought was cut off when she raised her wand, making the end flash, before a teapot fell. Once again, he managed to dodge it, as well the other items that fell, including a small pot, and a wash pan.

"Oh, I almost tricked you." Yukari commented. Before anyone could say or do anything else, she dashed out of the classroom. Tsukune made to follow her out of the room, but he was stopped by Moka grabbing his left arm.

"Wait Tsukune, getting angry with a little kid is going overboard." She reasoned.

"Moka-chan, I think you need to leave her alone." Tsukune said

(Outside the school)

Yukari had finally stopped running, coming to a stop outside of one of the school side entrances. Thinking back to what Tsukune had said, as well as many of the things she had heard her class say about her, she spoke out her decision, unsure if she believed it or not.

"Even if I'm alone…I'm fine with it." She said. Her musings were cut short, however, when someone bigger than her (which is most of the student body) bumped into her. She fell backwards, landing ungracefully on her behind. "It hurts, you idiot! Why don't you watch where you walk!"

"Well, compared to you we really are idiots." She immediately recognized the voice, and looked up, confirming her suspicion.

"Class president."

"This brat is the one who broke the school rules." One of the other cronies who followed him around said.

"The president sure is angry." The third stooge said.

"That has nothing to do with you guys, desu!" Yukari shouted, waving her arms back and forth.

"There sure is, you know…" The president said, as the three moved forward, the class president grabbed Yukari by her wrist and hoisted her into the air. "We have to punish the one who causes class disruptions."

(Back with Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu)

"I said it before, you're being too nice to Yukari-chan." Tsukune said.

"But when I consider her feelings…" Moka said, trying to say what she meant.

"If you do that, how about my feelings when she tries to kick my ass." Tsukune wondered.

"It's not the same!" Moka replied forcefully. "You too…Why can't you understand her? About Yukari-chan…" At Tsukune's blank look, she continued. "Don't you feel she's pitiful? I can't simply leave her like this!" With that, Moka turned and rushed out of the room, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu alone.

"As expected from a witch, she's not affected even if she's despised by others." Kurumu commented.

"What's that mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you know?" Kurumu questioned. When she saw Tsukune's genuine confusion, she continued. "Aren't witches an existence crossed between monsters and humans?" Kurumu said. "In the past, it was said they were beings who bridged the gap between both dimensions, but now they're called half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?" Tsukune repeated.

"And also, even in the human world, there have been 'Witch Hunts', 'Witchcraft Trials' and other similar events…" She continued explaining. "They are truly hated by humans, but they aren't accepted anywhere. That girl could be really lonely."

Tsukune heard this last part, and thought hard of his own inner power, realizing something. 'She's not all that different from me…'

"Seriously, don't you still have me?" Kurumu said trying to change the mood a bit. It was then that she moved forward to hug him, but Tsukune quickly moved out of the way, heading for the door, and after Yukari and Moka. Kurumu saw this, and quickly spoke up. "Wait up!"

(Woods outside the academy)

Yukari was roughly thrown against a tree trunk, once again landing ungracefully on her behind. "What are you doing, desu?"

"Desu, desu, shut up, desu!" One remarked, his voice dripping with distaste.

"What a filthy sound." The second one said.

"Filthy indeed…" The class president said, staring down at Yukari. "Filth!" He suddenly shouted, as he and the other two began changing. Their jaws lengthened out, their teeth grew to fangs, their hands became claws, they sprouted tails, and finally their skin turned green.

They were lizardmen.

"Our class doesn't need a filthy brat like you who smells like piss!" The class president said, making Yukari remember an incident from a while ago.

(Flashback)

"_Our class doesn't need her…" Yukari, who at the time was carrying a bin full of trash, heard from around a corner. "What's with the witch?" Yukari stopped there, knowing she was the only witch currently enrolled at Youkai._

"_Becoming complacent just because she gets good grades." She heard another girl say._

_A third girl jumped in about then. "Our class doesn't need such a cocky girl like her."_

"_You said it." The first girl spoke again. "After causing so much trouble for everyone, she's going to be abandoned." It was then that Yukari had had enough. Raising her wand, which gave a flash, the three girls suddenly felt a draft. Looking down, they found that their skirts had fallen off, which was the reason it felt colder._

_They each quickly pulled their shirts down, trying to cover up their panties. "Why…Suddenly?!" One asked. "No way…EEK!" Another said. It was then they heard laughter from around the corner._

"_What a pleasant feeling!" Yukari said, before turning and rushing away from her spot. The three girls made to follow, but they tripped over the trash bin that Yukari had left._

"_That's too much!" The third of the group said, stopping Yukari in her tracks. "You're really a despicable witch!"_

_Yukari turned around and looked the girls in the eye. "I don't want to be friends with you girls, desu." She said, while she stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid down. If any of the three girls had actually tried and looked, they would have seen tears welling up in Yukari's eyes._

(Flashback End)

"Why're you so silent now?" The class president asked. Yukari looked upward, and quickly began trying to incant her spell. "Shut up!" Her class president said, as he bit down on her wand, ending her spell casting. Then, with little effort, he crushed the heart end of the wand with his oversized teeth.

"My magical wand…" Yukari said, holding what was left of her wand.

"That tasted disgusting." Class president said.

"How should we take care of her?" Stooge number two asked.

"Eat her!" The third stooge suggested. "No one would notice in this dense fog." He reasoned.

The class president let his large tongue slip out when he opened his mouth, letting it wiggle around. "That's right." He said. "Sampling a filthy brat would be a nice change in tastes." At that point, the three moved forward, obviously intent on going through with their threat.

"No…No!!!" Yukari screamed, in an attempt to stop them from eating her.

"Get away from Yukari-chan!" Was suddenly heard, drawing the attention of the three lizardmen, and Yukari to the speaker, who was none other than Moka.

"Moka-san!" Yukari yelled.

"You again?" Class president said.

"Let's eat her up too!" Stooge two suggested.

"I agree!" Stooge three spoke.

"This one looks really tasty and juicy…" Class president mused. "Most importantly, such bouncy breasts, nice hips and hot back!" He added, practically ogling Moka.

"Please don't worry about me and run, Moka-san!" Yukari shouted, catching Moka's attention. "I can take care of such low-level monsters myself!"

"That won't do, Yukari-chan!" Moka yelled in response. Moka then began slowly walking toward Yukari, ignoring the lizardmen, much to their annoyance. "Don't act so tough! When you're afraid, it's alright to ask for help." She continued, getting confused looks from the lizards. "You need to be true to yourself, Yukari-chan."

"I…" Yukari began, but he didn't get a chance to continue.

"You don't have to force yourself…You don't have to be alone." Moka said. "You're still young, so you have to be a little more honest." Moka then went to wipe Yukari's tears away, but the little girl beat her to it.

"I didn't force myself." Yukari tried to argue.

"You're really very lonely, right?" Moka questioned, getting a surprised look from Yukari. "If you're lonely…If being alone pains you, it's alright to say it." Yukari glanced away for a moment, before returning her gaze to Moka. "I've always been alone too, until I met Tsukune and Kurumu-chan." She said, tears in her own eyes now.

"Moka-san." Yukari said, realizing how alike they are.

"That's why I can't leave you alone…" Moka said, wiping her own tears away. "I want to help you, Yukari-chan."

"Moka-san…" Yukari said, before she was pulled into a hug by the older girl.

"H-How did they change the mood so quickly?" The class president, who up till now had been ignored said.

"They ignored us!" Lizard two stated.

"Unforgivable…How unforgivable!" Lizard leader said. "Since we're not forgiving them, allow me to devour that juicy body!" He said, before lunging at Moka. Yukari saw this, and reacted the only way she could think of. Quickly moving behind the lizard, she grabbed hold of his tail and bit down, hard, eliciting a yell of pain from its owner.

"What the hell are you doing, you brat!?" He screamed, lashing out with his claws, intent on shredding the girl. However, instead of hitting Yukari, another person dashed forward, and grabbed the girl, taking a glancing blow to the back. It was none other than Tsukune, who had arrived in time to save Yukari from being sliced. Currently, however, he was pinning her to the ground, intent on taking another attack if he needed to.

"No way…Not you too!?" Yukari commented. Tsukune lifted himself up slightly, and replied to her.

"I'm sorry about just now." Tsukune apologized. "If anyone can understand being lonely, it should be me…"

"You lie!" Yukari yelled, hitting him on the shoulders. "I don't want someone like yo-" Her rant was cut off when Tsukune flinched from where the claws had hit. There wasn't any mark, but he knew his back would hurt like hell if he didn't bio-boost.

"I know how you feel, so just let me help you." Tsukune said.

Behind them, however, the lizard gang was getting cranky. "Hey you all, this dramatic soap opera that's been dragging on, must be some kind of joke." Lizard leader said.

"Just leave this to us!" Lizard two said, rushing toward Tsukune and Yukari.

"Class president, you handle that girl!" Lizard three stated, rushing toward them as well. Moka immediately panicked, thinking they might not escape that.

"Tsukune! Yukari-chan!" She yelled.

Tsukune himself was about to lash out and hit the offending lizards, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. A second later, a blur flew by him and Yukari, saving them from the incoming claws that had nearly hit them. When they realized they hadn't hit their target, their expressions changed to ones of shock.

Up in the air, Tsukune and Yukari were being held by none other than Kurumu, who was using her wings to keep them up. "Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kurumu-chan!" Yukari said, shocked at who their savor was.

"Good God!" Kurumu said, as she place Tsukune and Yukari onto solid ground. "Those muscles of yours are heavy"

"Thanks." Tsukune said, after getting his footing. It was then that Kurumu grabbed Tsukune into a big hug.

"This is all for Tsukune…" She replied.

With the lizards, they were definitely getting annoyed now. "Yet there's one more!" Lizard two commented.

"How displeasing." The third lizard said.

"With things coming like this, let's eat 'em all together!" Class president said. Tsukune, however, calmly walked forward, catching their attention.

"You don't need to worry about the girls, cause you're fight is with me." He said, placing himself about ten feet in front of the leader. The other two moved sideways, placing some room in between themselves, their leader, and Tsukune.

With a small smirk, Tsukune prepared himself for any kind of attack. "Come on, let's see what you got." He said, gesturing with his left hand toward himself. With a small gesture of his head, the leader got into a ready stance, while using his eyes to order the lizard on Tsukune's right.

With his orders in mind, the lizard on the right moved toward the girls, intent on attacking them while the other two handled Tsukune. Tsukune, however, had seen this, and slowly crouched down, preparing to jump.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsukune asked, not really expecting an answer. He leaped onto a tree branch and then high in the air and threw his arms to his sides, "BIOBOOST!!!!" Tsukune screamed before he was encompassed by the familiar redish-white light. When the light died down Tsukune stood in his Bio-boosting armor. The facial vents dispersed the wastes from the transformation as Tsukune stood in front of the girls in his fighting stance.

"What the hell are you?" The leader asked.

"I'm a Guyver, I'm the self appointed guardian of these fine young ladies." Tsukune said, still in his fighting stance. The girls got flustered at his declaration and at that moment, the leader quickly grabbed a small book out of his pocket, and flashed through the pages, hoping to find something on his opponent.

"Your power is against the school rules!" The leader shouted, as he rushed at Tsukune, intent on trying to injure him. Tsukune grabbed the incoming claw and ducked under it's other claw. "Clench your teeth," Tsukune roared before sending his right fist in an uppercut right into the lizardman's chin. Sharp teeth fell to the ground as the class president was sent flying into a tree due to Tsukune's strength. The other two lizardmen moved in to attack the girls, meanwhile the orbs on the sides of the Guyver's head moved as though they were eyeballs, staring at the offending creatures. Tsukune did a backflip and landed right in front of the girls. He grabbed the incoming lizardmen by their throats and lifted them off the ground, "Attacking a bunch of defenseless girls, how pathetic," Tsukune goaded before bashed their heads together and throwing them on top of their leader.

"I'll remember this." The leader said, his words having a slur to them, before Tsukune fired a head beam at the base of the tree, the beam sliced right through the bark and the tree fell on the lizardmen. "Good, you'll think twice before coming anywhere near these girls ever again,"

"Tsukune, you did great!" Moka shouted out, as Tsukune moved back toward the group.

"Why?" Yukari suddenly said, catching the others attention. "I did such awful things to everyone…Why did you still save me?"

"I told you." Tsukune said, making Yukari look up at him. "We all wanted to help you, Yukari-chan. You aren't alone anymore…"

Yukari looked toward Moka, who gave a happy nod, as did Kurumu. It was then that Yukari realized they were being sincere. She jumped onto Tsukune's chest and sobbed onto his metal, yet leathery shoulder while he held her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Kurumu and Moka smiled adoringly at Tsukune's sensitivity, "Wow, he's even good with children," Both girls thought.

(A few days later)

We find Kurumu and Moka walking the halls, both carrying large boxes, heading toward their classroom. "I've heard that Yukari-chan's become better behaved." She said, catching Moka's attention. "She apologized to the class for her past misdeeds too. On the contrary, everyone began to think about their past actions towards her." It was then that the two girls reached their classroom, and Kurumu opened the door. "It seems like they're gradually getting along."

"That's great." Moka said, entering the classroom, Kurumu right behind her. But they were in for a shock when they got inside.

"Tsukune-san, I love you!" Yukari said, while she clung to Tsukune's waist. Moka and Kurumu saw this, and the shock allowed them to drop their boxes.

"Y-Yukari-chan?" Moka said in a questioning tone. Turning her head, and not letting go of Tsukune, Yukari addressed the two.

"Good afternoon!" She said happily. "My classroom is right beside here, so my teacher let me play here!"

"Play…?" Moka said, like she was trying the word out.

"That's because I love Moka-san, and I've also fallen in love with Tsukune-san!" She announced loudly, getting a surprised look from Moka and an annoyed look from Kurumu. "When I was pushed down by Tsukune-san, I felt a mature atmosphere!" She said, her face lighting up with a massive blush. "In other words, I hope he'll push me down a few more times!"

Tsukune, who had a blush on his own face, quickly tried to shut that thought down. "Um, I don't think that's okay…"

"That's right!" Kurumu suddenly yelled out, striking a pose. "Tsukune is mine!" With that said, Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's left side, and grabbed his arm. Yukari, however, wasn't going to give up easily, and latched onto his right arm, while they pulled him between themselves.

"Mine!" Yukari said. Moka, who was off to the side still, lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"What're you saying!?" Kurumu yelled, but she never got her answer.

"You can't, Yukari-chan…" Moka said. She got confused looks from Kurumu and Yukari, but an almost fearful look from Tsukune. Without any warning, she lunged toward Tsukune, yelling out her next words. "Tsukune is mine!"

"Moka-chan, hold on a second!" Tsukune yelled, but it was too late. The next thing he knew, Moka had her fangs sunk into his neck. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Tsukune yelled loudly.

"I wonder if I could Bioboost and desintegrate them all," Tsukune thought. "Nah"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I happily present to you Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Enforcers, the Ice woman, and the Kraken beast. Can't I get a break?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so for my sake and your own don't make an attempt to sue me.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka or another transformed monster**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

"I want you Tsukune-kun," Moka said with her eyes glazed over.

Tsukune stood in front of her, his face flushed.

They moved closer

...and closer...

...they were inches apart...

...then she bit his neck.

"Ow," Tsukune said lazily. Good thing he had finally learned to stop freaking out after she spontaneously bites him. She continued to drink for a good seven minutes before she did her traditional jump-off-of-him-and-happily-squeal-that-his-blood-is-delicious-while-spinning-in-a-circle thing.

All the while completely oblivious to his predicament.

(Ten minutes later in homeroom)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TSUKUNE!?" Kurumu shrieked when she saw Moka walk in the room with a shriveled up Tsukune.

Yukari walked up to him and started poking his wrinkled face while giggling.

"I didn't mean too! I swear! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just so hungry I couldn't control myself." Moka pleaded to the angry Kurumu who was currently chasing her around the room.

Yukari had decided to use her magic and try to restore her male crush back to normal. After twenty minutes he was back to normal and Kurumu had calmed down so they all had decided to get to orgaizing the newspapers they were going to hand out that day before classes began.

(One hour later, in the courtyard)

"EXTRA! EXTRA! STRAIGHT OFF THE PRESS, SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT ASSAULTS FELLOW STUDENT!"

Along with...

" MERMAIDS ATTACK MALES CAUSING TEMPORARY CLOSURE OF THE SWIM CLUB. EXTRA! EXTRA!"

Tsukune and the others shouted to the students who were passing by them.

After fourty-five minutes had passed, half of the newspapers were handed out and everyone was enjoying their papers while the newspaper club enjoyed giving them out to everyone.

Until...

"Well now, What do we have here?" Everyone turned to the voice to see a man in a black version of the school uniform that also had a longer back to the jacket. He had bright blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes with weird marks above them. It was Kuyo and behind him was the rest of the student enforcement comittee. Or at least Tsukune assumed that's who they were.

Tsukune noticed that the students that were originally gathered around them had taken a few steps away in order to get as far away from them as they could. "It's like the enforcement comittee is a plague or something but then again if what I heard about them is even close to the truth then they just might be," Tsukune thought as the Kuyo guy stopped right in front of him, only a few feet away.

"So you're Tsukune Aono huh?" He questioned and completely ignored everyone else. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"So what if I am," He asked back. The other students looked at him like he was crazy while the girls appeared unphased.

They knew that Tsukune could probably take them all without much trouble.

"I hear that you're quite a powerful creature and I feel that you're either good enough to join us or a danger to the student body, and you Miss Akashiya, I heard that you're a vampire and there's no reason for you not to join us as well," The enforcer leader's real statement couldn't have been more clearer and his arrogant smirk didn't help him either, "join us or be killed" the other members behind him were giving him an intimidating look as well but it didn't phase him and Moka didn't look too pleased either.

"Exactly how far is that stick up your ass? You really think you can intimidate us into joining a group of corrupt fascist dirtbags? I'd rather rip off my dick and throw it in a river than to join you fuckers." That felt good but it also feels like he made himself look like an idiot.

Kuyo's smirk didn't leave his face, if anything it just got slightly bigger. "Oh well, deal with him." He ordered the ones behind him while he stepped back a few feet.

Tsukune watched as the two men and women each changed into their own respective monster forms: A giant made of stone (Titan), A three-headed dog (Cereberus), a Spider-woman, and a sorceress.

Tsukune gave them a confused look, "What the hell are you idiots doing? It's against the school rules to change into your monster forms on campus," Tsukune lectured although he felt that they might have been an exception and he was soon proved right.

"As the student police comittee we aren't bound by the rules like the other vermin here," The sorceress explained. She was like Inner Moka in terms of arrogance and apparently the rest of them are the same way.

Tsukune jumped into the air and threw his arms to his sides, "BIOBOOMMPH-MMM-MMMMM," He was silenced as several white pieces of cloth wrapped around his legs, waist, arms, and mouth. He turned his head to see a man in white robes and a rosario around his neck. He also had the same freaky eyes as the bus was a cloth sticking out of his robe sleeves.

He smiled at the enforcers, "Now now Kuyo I don't believe that the Guyver has done anything wrong to deserve any form of punishment from you or your underlings," Kuyo's eyes eyes were wide in shock.

"B-bu-but Headmaster Exorcist he refused an order from the enforcers, he has to be punished for his disobedience" Kuyo argued

"What? This robed guy is the headmaster and an exorcist? Wait! How in the hell did he find out that I'm the Guyver," Tsukune frantically thought.

The Headmaster continued to smile, "Be on your way," He motioned for them to leave and flared a little bit of his yokai power to make sure they got the message. The other members of the enforcers backed off in an instant but Kuyo took a moment to glare at Tsukune and then the rest of the Newspaper club. Tsukune merely glared back as did the girls.

Kuyo's hidden message was quite clear, "This isn't over." He swiftly turned and walked away with the other enforcers following right behind him.

The Headmaster released Tsukune and turned to leave.

"Wait! How did you know what I am and why did you stop me? I could've torn them to pieces before they would've realized it," Tsukune asked none too nicely.

The headmaster turned to him with his smile still on his face, "I understand that and it is for that reason that I stopped you, I can't have you beating up my police force...yet, as for how I found out who you are you'll find out soon enough." He turned back and before anyone could say anything he vanished into thin air.

Tsukune irritatingly sighed and began packing up the newspaper stand. He looked up to see that the other students were staring at him, "What," he asked as though he was actually curious.

Everyone even Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari fell down anime-style.

(Ten minutes later)

The Newspaper club finished packing up the stand then looked in the box that once held all the newspapers only too see that onle a few were left over.

Tsukune smiled, "Wow! Either you girls really are that hot or we're all just that popular," Tsukune smiled at their pink cheeks.

"We should hold a party after school for this incredible achievement." Kurumu happily suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet after school in the woods for a picnic before they began walking to their class.

Tsukune was suddenly stopped by that feeling that people get when they're being watched. He turned around to see a girl with purple hair that went down to the middle of her back and pale blue eyes with what looked like a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a pale white jacket that did little to hide her figure with black sleeves that exposed her shoulders, showing that she had on a tank top under her jacket. The standard yokai academy skirt and shoes, but she also had a pair of long striped knee-high socks.

She slowly walked closer to Tsukune who felt like he was being circled by a vulture.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki and I'm your biggest fan. I also thought that what you did was really cool," She softly commented when she was only a few feet from him. Tsukune blushed slightly at her praise. He could tell that she was a quiet girl that apparently didn't talk much.

The other girls stopped walking when they noticed Tsukune wasn't with them. They all turned to see a purple-haired girl talking to him. Kurumu was instantly furious and almost jumped the girl but was held back by Moka and Yukari.

"I'll take this, thank you," She said, taking one of the few newspapers he had in his hand and walking by him with a coy smile on her face.

Tsukune watched her walk away for a moment until he realized that he was nearly late for class.

(At the end of the day)

Tsukune was miserable! Mizore had shown him her journal that had parts of all of his past newspaper articles along with her comments of each and every one of them and now she had his arm in her grasp while dragging him toward a lake.

"Mizore-chan, I really should be going I have a get-together I have to get too." He tried to talk to her but she was adamant on him being with her.

She noticed his eagerness to get away and decided to do something about it, "I've already taken care of it," She said softly.

(With Moka)

Moka sat in the Newspaper Clubroom waiting for Tsukune when she heard the door open. "Tsukune!?" She jumped up and quickly turned, expecting to see Tsukune but instead was greeted with an unexpected sight.

It was Mizore.

"I'm sorry I thought..."

"I'm perfectly aware who you thought I was and it's for that very person that I have to kill you," She stated with her soft voice.

Moka's eyes widened and she screamed as Mizore's hands formed into foot-long claws made completely of ice that rose into the air before being brought down.

(Back with Tsukune)

Tsukune jumped a few feet away from her.

"YOU DID WHAT!!?" He screamed at Mizore who seemed just as calm as always.

She smiled a small smile, "I created a clone of myself made of ice and sent it to kill her, that way I can be the only woman in your life," She stepped closer to Tsukune who moved his head to the left and right when he noticed that the area was rapidly getting colder. He looked at Mizore to see her hair become spikes of ice in the same style as well as her hands become claws of ice.

"I'll freeze you and make you mine forever Tsukune because you're just like me, a loner that's misunderstood," She declared as she raised her hand and the lake behindher completely froze and tendrils of ice flew to the Guyver wearer and wrapped around him.

"It's a good thing my mouth isn't frozen shut yet cause if it was I'd be screwed," He thought as he began to feel numbness take hold of him. "Don't do this Mizore, I don't want to hurt you," He tried to reason with her.

She smiled sadly at him, "I don't have a choice."

"Then I hope that you'll forgive me for this, BIOBOOST!!" The familiar red/white light surrounded him, desintigrating the ice, and Tsukune was quickly replaced with the black Guyver (You should all know what the vents on his face do so i'm not gonna bother typing it for a while).

"I told you that I didn't want to hurt you and I still don't, so I'll give you one more chance to surrender," He had a feeling that she wouldn't take his offer but he had to try.

She was stunned by his transformation but remained determined. "I don't believe that you'd hurt me Tsukune, you're just as lonely as I am so please just let me help you."

Tsukune sighed, "You're wrong Mizore! I'm not alone I have friends that don't exactly understand me but they're trying to, they're trying so hard to make me feel like one of them but no matter how hard they, or anyone else, tries I won't be anything other than a human with a bioboosting armor system attached to my DNA," His speech shocked her even further.

"He's human!? How can that be?" She softly spoke to herself.

Mizore began to shake for a few moments before looking at him with her sad eyes, "You're a human in the monster world, I suppose that made you even more of a loner than I thought, but I don't care you and I can be alone together forever," She didn't give him a chance to say anything before throwing her arms forward and freezing him in a done of high-density ice.

Tsukune tried to think of a way out of his current predicament when the crevices in the control metal suddenly glowed red, signifying that it had taught him a new attack or function. He held his wrists together with his hands open. After a moment the orb on his waist glowed red and, in his palms, grew a swirling red sphere of energy with a black outline.

(Guyver Fact-Pressure Cannon: Energy supplied by the gravitational control device passes through the protuberances on the wrists and converges between the five fingers of each hand. This opens a microscopic wormhole, which when closed, launches a shockwave towards the enemy.)

He held the pressure cannon in his right hand before throwing it at the wall of ice in front of him. It didn't cause a huge explosion but it did make a hole for him to walk out of much to Mizore's shock.

"TSUKUNE!!," He turned to see Kurumu flying at him with Moka in her arms and Yukari on her back. The girls landed and, almost immediately, he was glomped by the women and young girl.

"We were so worried about you!" Yukari sobbed with arms her wrapped around his waist.

"I won't let myself lose to them," Mizore screamed.

They all turned to see Mizore charging for them. Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka's rosario and yanked it off her neck.

The resulting blast of demonic energy sent her flying away from them and when she looked at them again she saw that Moka's hair had changed from pink to silver. "A Vampire!?" She shakily thought.

Moka briefly glanced at the Ice maiden before settling her eyes on Tsukune, "**It seems that you can't ever finish a battle yourself can you?**" she asked coldly.

Tsukune sighed, "She hasn't had it easy and I think that she's just confused about how she feels. I just can't bring myself to hurt her when she's in a state like this."

"**Alright. I'll finish this battle for you but after this, you have to finish your own without my help or so help me you'll be on the recieving end of my kick,**" Moka stated. She turned her gaze on Mizore who had her claws flexed.

"Why don't you just die?" Mizore thrusted her claw forward in an attempt to impale her but was stopped by Moka's foot roughly slammed into her midsection, sending her into a tree on the other side of the lake.

Tsukune looked away from the sight of Mizore's beaten and unconcious body and retracted the armor.

"I guess I'll take her to the infirmary," Tsukune told the gathered girls who nodded. Moka reattached her rosario and was soon replaced with her outer self. They left the scene with Mizore held bridal style in Tsukune's arms much to the chagrin of all other women present.

(At the infirmary)

Tsukune placed Mizore's body on the bed only for it to turn into ice and then shatter into pieces.

"An ice puppet, she must have switched with it when I retracted the Guyver." Tsukune muttered solemnly then he looked out the window to the setting sun.

(One week later)

Tsukune was on his way back to his dorm to take a nap. Mizore had stopped coming to school again and he was getting worried. Not to mention the enforcer guys were nowhere in sight and it was making him slightly nervous.

He passed by a group of boys who were having an interesting conversation.

"Did you hear? There was another attack. A student was sent to the infirmary with a severe case of hypothermia." One said.

Tsukune stopped in his tradcks and turned towards them.

He walked in front of them, "I'm sorry to intrude but what is this about an attack?" He politely asked.

The two boys glanced at him, "There have been attacks on multiple students for the past week and all of them sustained cold/ice-related injuries and according to the witness, the perp was a girl with purple hair."

"Who was the witness?"

"I think the one who reported them all was the gym teacher, Okuto-sensei," The second guy said.

Tsukune thanked them and continued on his way all the while he was deep in thought, "The gym teacher? Okuto Kotsubo! According to Yukari-chan HE was the one that Mizore loved and he took advantage of that love to make her obey him. When she couldn't take it anymore she froze him and now he could possibly be seeking revenge." Realization dawned on him. Mizore was in danger! Forgetting his ideas for a nap he sprinted to where he believed Moka would be. Then he would rescue Mizore.

(With Mizore)

Mizore stared at the view of the blood red sea while deep in thought, "I wonder if anyone would miss me if I were to disappear, first Okuto-sensei and now Tsukune-kun. I will always be alone," She buried her head in her knees while soft sobs could be heard from her.

A twig snapped from behind her.

She gasped and turned to freeze her attacker only to have herself frozen in fear.

For behind her was Okuto-sensei.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Moka panted as she tried to keep up with her frantic friend. Tsukune was silent after he explained his theory to her he normally would have searched for Kurumu and Yukari but they were nowhere to be found so he had no choice but to rely on Moka and the power of the Guyver.

"I'm not entirely sure Moka-chan but she's probably in trouble and I can't just leave her despite the fact that she fought us," He tried to think of a place where anyone could relax.

Or silently commit suicide.

Then it hit him. The Cliff that overlooked the bloody sea.

(At the cliffs)

"Let me go!" Mizore fought to free herself from the grip of her sensei's octopus-like tentacles.

It turns out that he was a Kraken, a sea monster that was normally calm and ignored any passerby. If angered it would pull the cause of it's anger, in this case: her, to the bottom of the ocean.

Okuto's arms had become two tentacles that had wrapped around her while six more grew from his back along with a grotesque looking Octopus head.

"**Didn't you once say that you loved me? That you were willing to die for me? Then what's the problem?**"He walked to the edge as though he were taking a stroll in the park like a man who had no care in the world.

Ironic considering what he was about to do.

With one last look at her he jumped.

Mizore was jerked off of the edge.

"No...why does it have...to end like this? Was I really destined to die like this?" She slowly closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

"Goodbye...Tsukune." She was suddenly struck with the sound of a war-cry above her.

"GUYVER BIOBOOST."

She opened her eyes to see Tsukune, garbed in the armor of the Guyver falling a little faster than herself.

Before she could say anything a red beam shot from the bead-like orb on his head, slicing the tentacle holding her and getting a scream of pain from Okuto-sensei as well.

He wrapped her in his arms and they slowly flew to the edge of the cliff.

When they touched down He quickly pulled the leftover pieces of the tentacles off her.

She was then examined by the pink-haired Moka, "Why? After I attacked you? Almost killed you? Why did you come to save me?" She was starting to cry now.

Tsukune walked to the edge of the cliff, "I told you, You aren't alone, If you'll have me, I'd like to be your friend. Hell! Moka, Yukari, even Kurumu want you to be their friend. You aren't misunderstood anymore Mizore. You'll always have us." She looked at Moka who smiled and nodded. She couldn't take it anymore, she started bawling like a baby with Moka wrapping her arms around her and saying soothing things in her ear.

Tsukune was about to retract the armor when something wrapped around each of his wrists.

Then his legs.

Then his waist.

And finally his head.

Moka and Mizore looked at Tsukune to see him being held in the air by Okuto-sensei's tentacles. He had climbed up the cliff while they were distracted.

"**Did you really think that I would give up that easily? I'll kill you and then i'll drag the girls to the bottom of the ocean,**" His eyes had a maniacal look.

Tsukune's eyes widened behind his helmet but before he could say anything he was thrown into a tree.

He quickly kicked up and landed on his feet. "You bastard! Leave Mizore alone." He finalized his statement with a solid punch to Okuto's face.

Only for it to be absorbed and then remold itself like nothing happened.

"**Heh heh heh, my body is soft and extremely flexible. It can absorb even the strongest of blows. You don't have a chance GUYVER!!**" Okuto wrapped his tentacles around Tsukune and began slamming him into the ground.

again...

and again...

and again...

After the twelfth slam Okuto kept him on the ground in front of the girls, "**Take a good look. This is your hero that was easily beaten by me, you're all going to die,**" he boasted to the frightened girls.

All the while, Tsukune begged, "Guyver. Give me the power. The power to defeat him." The control metal glowed red and in a swift blur of movement, the spot where Tsukune layed exploded and dust was blasted into the air.

Okuto suddenly screamed in sheer agony. The girls looked at the cloud of dust, which began to fade away, to see chunks of Kazuma's tentacles falling to the ground as if they'd all been sliced clean into pieces. And in the middle of it all stood Tsukune, the four spikes on his forearms were longer and glowing a bright red while humming a low tone that could hardly be heard.

(Guyver fact-High-frequency swords: These weapons extend out of the protuberances on both elbows. They vibrate at an ultra-high frequency, which allows them to cut through just about anything. The base they are attached to is somewhat flexible and allows for a certain degree of movement.)

Tsukune leaped to the front of the girls and turned his gaze to Okuto who was now quaking in fear, "I'll give you this one chance and only one to run," He held his arms at his front with his high-frequency blades looking very intimidating.

Okuto seemed to snap, his ego taking over, "**Run? Why would I run? You're crazy! I can't let myself be beat by the likes of you. If anyone finds out about this, my reputation won't ever recover, so i'll kill you...AND THROW YOUR BODIES OVER THE EDGE!!!**" He charged at them with the intent to kill.

Tsukune pulled his right arm back and charged as well.

They were three feet from eachother.

Two feet.

One foot.

"KERSLASH"

Their backs were to eachother and neither made a move for a few moments.

Until Okuto's octopus head began to twitch before falling off his back completely.

His body slumped to the ground while Tsukune merely deactivated the high-frequency blades.

"Leave him! We'll inform the entire school about this incident let them all see that the school so-called enforcers are truly just a bunch of cowards." Tsukune retracted the Guyver and walked to where Moka was trying to get Mizore to stand, apparently her ankle was twisted.

"I'll carry her." Tsukune picked Mizore up bridal style again except this time it was the real one.

Mizore wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

Tsukune noticed her sleeping and glanced at Moka who looked slightly jealous.

"Peachy! Another one." He thought wryly.

(The next day)

"That was a hell of a workout," Tsukune sighed as he sat down on the steps next to an empty box that once held the newspapers that just 'flew' out of their hands. Kurumu and Yukari had already gone to class.

The Incident with Kotsubo-sensei was resolved and everyone knew that it was he who injured the students to frame her. He himself had two months worth of injuries to recover from. Mizore's expulsion was canceled and she had joined the Newspaper club.

"Brrrrrrrr," Tsukune had the feeling that he was being stared at again. He turned around to see Mizore hiding behind a tree.

She walked out of her 'hiding place' "Good morning Tsukune," She chirped. He immediately noticed that she had cut her hair to shoulder-length with two bangs framing her face.

"You look good," He commented before she could ask what he thought, she instantly blushed at his comment.

"Thank you Tsukune...I feel like my burden has been lifted," She happily twirled around. Tsukune and Moka looked at eachother and smiled. They had made a new friend, The only problem was that everywhere he went, Tsukune always felt that cold sensation that he was being watched.

(Elsewhere)

"He attacked a teacher, that's against the rules," A voice stated to Kuyo.

"I think that's enough to bring him in." Kuyo sinisterly stated.

That's Chapter six everyone I hope none of you were bothered by my mixing of the two manga chapters I wanted to introduce and incorporate Mizore all in one. I also wanted to bring in the pressure cannon as well as the High-frequency swords.

Please review because I like the fact that people care enough to send in their opinions to me.


	7. Chapter 7

How ya doing everyone? Here's chapter seven. Sorry it took so long it's been rough with Senior year and all. My sister just went to college and we're coping in our own way.

Chapter 7: Tsukune vs The Enforcers and the Guyver's ultimate weapon.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything.

Warning! Hardcore violence and gore!

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka or another transformed monster**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

"I can't take this anymore." Tsukune muttered while changing out of the hospital clothes. It was a week since Mizore had joined their club and a lot of interesting things had happened since then.

Gin had finally recovered and almost went back to flirting with the girls but when they mentioned that I had unlocked some more of the Guyver's weapons he reluctantly backed off.

Kurumu had a stalker named Kanou Nagare who took some sexy pictures of her and used them to blackmailed her. Yukari found them and the letter that held the instructions for her and they confronted him to learn that he was a slug monster. That's how he was able to take the pictures. Kurumu had snapped when he threatened Moka and himself and slashed him almost in half. He was still alive but badly injured.

If that wasn't enough, Moka was the target of the art teacher: Hitome Ishigami. She was a gorgon who had kidnapped multiple girls from around the school and turning them into living stone that could not move or speak.

The only thing they could do was shed their tears in eternal anguish unti they were rescued.

Moka had promised that she would spend time with me at that time because my birthday was near but it seemed like she was shirking me for that time. She was modeling for Ishigami-sensei in exchange for art lessons.

Overreacting, I accused Moka of not caring about me and ran off, after I realized that she was in trouble I practically sprinted the whole way there to see Hitome-senseis hair wrapped around Moka and they were hissing like snakes. He immediately tried to pull them off and was bitten in the throat, arms, chest, and cheek for his trouble. The snakes venom had the power to turn whatever it infected into stone, so with the bite on his throat he couldn't shout the enable word to summon the Guyver, not that he would've anyway, the wormhole barrier would have desintegrated Moka, He did, however, manage to grab Moka's rosario and yank it off of her. She transformed and utterly beat the crap out of Hitome before he passed out. When he woke up a few hours ago, Moka was asleep with her head on his chest. She awoke and showed him a large portrait of himself that she had painted and she said that he was very precious to her. He almost kissed her but the other girls and Gin burst into the room, completely killing the mood.

Tsukune finished dressing into his school uniform he slowly walked to the homeroom where the Newspaper club was meeting.

(Some time later)

"Are you sure that you should be out of bed, Tsukune-kun? You look exhausted!" Yukari said as she rubbed his back with a witch's healing balm.

Tsukune nodded and sighed as her medicine soothed his sore muscles.

"Hey Tsukune, After you finish with your massage make yourself useful and get me some coffee," Gin casually ordered as though Tsukune were in perfect health.

Tsukune turned to glare at him, "Oh sure I didn't just heal from having my skins and organs turned to stone or anything. What do you want in it? Black? Two sugars and a Kiss-my-ass!?"

Gin mockingly smiled at him before his expression turned serious. "I heard that you had a run-in with the security force. Is this true?"

Tsukune shrugged, "More or less,"

'SLAM'

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE," Gin roared, startling everyone.

He must have some issues with them or something.

"What's the big deal? I can take them apart like it was nobody's business," Tsukune smirked to himself cockily. Gin growled at his attitude of the situation. "You don't get it Tsukune! He's a yoko, a fox demon, The strongest monster in Japan. He's so deluded that he actually believes that everything he does is for the good of the school and if you raise a hand against them you're as good as dead."

"Gin! I can handle them, They don't stand a chance against the Guyver-unit so I say 'Bring it," He put his shirt back on. There was a knock on the homeroom door. Tsukune walked over and opened it only to meet up with the tip of a ninjato sword right in front of his nose with the hilt being held by none other than Kuyo and behind him were the other members of the enforcers.

"You can consider it brought." He goaded.

"Ah hell!" Tsukune groaned in misery.

"Tsukune Aono. You stand accused of being a human and attacking two academy teachers."

He turned to look at Moka.

"Moka Akashiya. You are accused of attacking the art teacher, Hitome Ishigami. Do you deny any of these accusations?" Kuyos smirk was firmly planted on his lips.

The surrounding student's eyes widened at the accusation, especially the newspaper clubs.

"That's impossible we/I saw him transform," The girls and Gin each thought simultaneously.

Everyone else was simply curious.

Tsukune shrugged uncaringly. "Say what you want, I know for a fact that I protected myself and Mizore from that guy and Moka didn't attack her, I protected her from being turned to stone and rescued all the other girls who were already turned. As for the 'being a human' accusation," He brought his finger to his chin, a sign meaning that he was thinking. He looked at Moka, "Would you even call me a human anymore given my, uh, 'abilities'?" He asked.

"I don't know, Tsukune."

Kuyo was beginning to get impatient. "You'll be coming with us or else they will suffer the same fate as you." He motioned to Gin, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

Tsukune's expression turned deadly serious.

"You so much as a glance in their direction, I'll rip off one of your tails and hang you with it, and each of your little cronies will simply die in a series of horrible, painful, and slow deaths," He said that in a low sinister tone. The Enforcers sans Kuyo were slightly startled by his threat because he actually sounded serious.

"I believe you just threatened the law-keepers of the school,"

"No, I promised you!" Tsukune slapped the sword out of his face and began walking with them.

"Tsukune!" The girls worriedly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this when the time comes," He smiled reassuringly at them before Kuyo gave him a rough shove.

The students fearfully and sympathetically watched as he was taken away by the corrupted Enforcers.

(One week later)

CLANK

"OUCH! Watch where you throw that, Asshole."

CLANK

"OW! What did I just say?"

THUNK

"OH, There go my children!"

SMACK

"OW, MY EYE!"

Tsukune continuously cried out while people threw various things at him. He was currently tied to a cross in the school courtyard with a sign saying 'I am a human' a few feet away from him and on all sides were the enforcers. The students were mobbed around him with furious and disgusted expressions on their faces. Other students that were held prisoner by the corrupted club were chained and lined up as well.

"This week freakin sucked," Tsukune groaned to himself. Actually that was an understatement, he had been tortured almost immediately after being taken to the Enforcers HQ. He had been allowed visitors which had been Moka and the other girls(He deduced that Gin's issues kept him away but he was still due for an ass-kicking for not even giving one of the girls a message for him or something). The girls had only been allowed five minutes and the whole time was spent trying to convince him to bust out but he refused, saying that the time wasn't right.

"In a little while I can transform and then no one will ask what kind of creature I am at least. But then again the girls prabably figured that out and they'll most likely kick my ass for it."

(Elsewhere in the school)

"Please headmaster you have to stop this." Nekonome-sensei pleaded to her boss who stared out the window with his sinister smile on his face.

"If he really is a monster then he will transform and fight, If he is a human then he will die in accordance to the school rules." He said simply as though he were talking about the weather.

Nekonome-sensei whimpered quietly and sadly glanced at Tsukune through the window before rushing out the door towards the mass of students.

"I may be able to at least stall it for a few minutes,"

(At the back of the crowd)

"I don't understand! He went through all of this torture just so he could change in front of a crowd so he wouldn't have to explain his form to anyone anymore?" Kurumu asked incredulously.

Yukari nodded solemnly.

Moka decided to throw her two cents in, "It's more than that though, he's trying to publicly challenge the school Enforcers and I believe his power can beat them easily but he may have gone over his head with this one,"

Mizore walked towards them from behind a tree,"I believe that he heard all of the rumors of the Enforcers and is now trying to save the school like a knight inshining armor, "She stated with a red face at the thought of him being a hero.

"Except he'll be our Knight in Black armor," Moka quieted down along with the amassed students when Kuyo raised his arm to the crowd then to Tsukune while the other arm held a microphone. Unknown to tem there were several Enforcers right behind them.

"FELLOW STUDENTS WE ARE GATHERED HERE TO BEAR WITNESS TO THE EXECUTION OF THIS DISGUSTING HUMAN WHO HAS SOMEHOW INVADED OUR BELOVED SCHOOL," His voice echoed through the crowd of silent students.

"I'm feeling merciful, so i'll let you say a few last words before killing you," he held the microphone to Tsukune who raised his head and glared.

"If I die here, then you keep your word that Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari are not to be harmed." He straightened himself on the cross as the students curiosly looked at Kuyo who smirked.

"Of course they won't be harmed. They will be executed swiftly and painlessly for associating with human scum like you." He said much to the shock of Tsukune and the gathered students. "BRING THEM HERE!" He ordered and the girls were restrained by the brutes behind them.

Tsukune let a snarl of rage escape his mouth.

"You just signed your death warrant, BIIOOBOOOOST!!!"He screamed with as much ferocity as he could muster in his weakened state.

The students, and Nekonome-sensei who had just arrived, were blinded by the bright red light that suddenly burst from him.

When it died down, they beheld the sight of the Black Guyver with the cross holding him vaporized.

"What the hell is he?" One student exclaimed.

""Kuyo was wrong! He's some kind of monster," Another shouted.

"That was my plan all along, to prove that the word of these Jackasses were not absolute," Tsukune stated and observed the furiously shaking Kuyo.

"TSUKUNE!!" He looked at the crowd to see the newspaper club girls trying to escape their captors.

Tsukune jumped off of the stage and rushed towards them with his high-frequency swords extending.

"Close your eyes! I don't want any of you to see this," He ordered.

The girls did so and the slaughter began.

The one holding Mizore's arms was met with a jump kick and landed with a thud, before he could get up his head was firmly grasped in Tsukune's left hand and the last thing he saw was the red glow of the high-frequency blade.

Some of the students gasped and other screamed as the thugs head was severed from his shoulders.

Mizore unfortunately heard the splatter and smelled the blood. She opened her eyes and threw her hand to her mouth to stifle her scream at the sight of Tsukune holding the head of her captor in his left hand. Moka and the other girls opened their eyes and did the same thing except Yukari threw her head to her side to disperse her lunch from her mouth.

Tsukune turned to Kuyo and held the head out, "I am challenging the Enforcers, no, the false Enforcers to a life or death battle, no rules, no mercy. Do you accept my challenge, ya pussies!?" Each and every student present thought that at that moment he had lost his mind until he dropped the severed head and adopted his fighting stance.

Kuyo managed to calm himself down slightly, "He was a monster this whole time, one that is unheard of, but a monster still. He was willing to bear my torture just to challenge me in front of the entire student body. Clever but foolish." he thought.

Kuyo raised his microphone to his lips, "I accept your challenge, Guyver. But you should know that you have no chance against all of us," He dropped the microphone and motioned his hand towards Tsukune.

The Enforcers began to stalk closer and closer to Tsukune until he raised his hand into the air with his pointer finger aiming to the sky.

"Prepare for the fight scene! CUE THE MUSIC!" He yelled, and the speaker system began playing a song. Everyone but the Enforcers did an anime fall. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari's foot twitched.

What the hell was the matter with him?

_I remembered black skies the lightning all around me_

Tsukune jumped into the air, his belt orb glowing and his high-frequency blades activating.

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

"Forty in total, minus Kuyo and that guy who held Mizore, this should prove to be an interesting massacre," He dropped down and began hacking away and Head-beaming any chance he had.

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_SO GIVE ME REASON TO PROVE ME WRONG, TO WASH THIS MEMORY CLEAN_

_LET THE FLOODS CROSS THE DISTANCE IN YOUR EYES_

_GIVE ME REASON TO FILL THIS HOLE, CONNECT THE SPACE BETWEEN_

_LET IT BE ENOUGH TO REACH THE TRUTH IN LIES_

_ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDE_

"Eight down, thirty-two to go."

_there was nothing in sight the memories left abandoned_

_there was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_SO GIVE ME REASON TO PROVE ME WRONG, TO WASH THIS MEMORY CLEAN_

_LET THE FLOODS CROSS THE DISTANCE IN YOUR EYES_

_GIVE ME REASON TO FILL THIS HOLE, CONNECT THE SPACE BETWEEN_

_LET IT BE ENOUGH TO REACH THE TRUTH IN LIES_

_ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDE_

Tsukune shot his pressure cannon through three guys that were lined up to charge him. They were killed instantly.

"Twenty-seven down, thirteen to left to die,"

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_SO GIVE ME REASON TO PROVE ME WRONG, TO WASH THIS MEMORY CLEAN_

_LET THE FLOODS CROSS THE DISTANCE IN YOUR EYES_

_GIVE ME REASON TO FILL THIS HOLE, CONNECT THE SPACE BETWEEN_

_LET IT BE ENOUGH TO REACH THE TRUTH IN LIES_

_ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDE, ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDE, ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDE_

"Thirty-six down, four to go," He stated while walking over the corpses littering the courtyard toward Kuyo and his four associates.

The Titan, the Spider-lady, the Cerberus, and the Sorceress. They each transformed and the Titan charged in a pathetic attempt to protect his leader.

The Titan jumped into the air and slammed his fist on Tsukune's which met his halfway. The impact created a crater where the Guyver stood and kicked up a cloud of dust.

After a moment the Titan was sent flying away from the cloud and his right hand looked like it was smashed off. He screamed in agony.

The cloud of dust dispersed to show Tsukune holding the giant's hand over his shoulder.

"Excuse me! Is this yours?" He asked sarcastically. He grabbed it with both of his hands and hurled it at the titans face with a pressure cannon blast right behind it.

The hand slapped against the Rock-mans face before the gravitational energy blasted the hand and face into nothing.

The others weren't given a chance to do anything before they were rushed by Tsukune.

The spider-lady's legs that grew from her abdomen were sliced off and before she could scream, the head beam went through her forehead, killing her instantly.

The Cerberus tried to bite him but Tsukune dodged and grabbed both of his arms. He pulled them back, impaling the three-headed dog with it's own shoulder blades.

The Sorceress threw steel sacred sutras at him but they merely bounced off of his armor. Tsukune quickly slammed his fist into her torso and then decapitated her.

All that was left was Kuyo.

"What just happened? Weren't you saying that I had no chance against you? I'm confused," Tsukune acted like he really was flabbergasted.

Kuyo was shaking in rage. "You really are stupid if you think you can beat ME, **DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE LAW**!?" Kuyo's body was covered in golden flames as he transformed into the shape of a fox with four tails, made entirely of fire.

Instead of facing him, Tsukune flew into the air, "There's too many people here and I'd like to keep the innocent out of this, let's take this fight elsewhere," He turned and flew towards the school roof but stopped when he .

"**You stupid fool, there are no such things as innocents,**" The fox demons tails began spinning and the tips made a ring of fire.

"**Vortex of Flames,**" Kuyo threw the burning ring at the portion of the crowd where the newspaper girls were.

Tsukune quickly dropped down in front of them and held a pressure cannon blast at the flames, the miniature black hole acted as a barrier and the flames were dispersed almost instantly.

"**Who do you think you are? You actually think you can defy the law by opposing me?**" Kuyo was then covered in blue flames and in moments he had transformed again. His upper body resembled his human disguise with different markings on his face while his lower body closely resembled his fox form's legs.

"So this is your true form! I hope that this means that you'll prove to be somewhat of a challenge," Tsukune adopted his fighting stance again.

Kuyo disappeared from view. The Guyver's orbs twitched and he threw his leg to his side and landed it on Kuyo's left ribs. Kuyo was sent back a few feet and quickly got back up. He reached his hand out and sent out a beam of fire at Tsukune who countered with his pressure cannon once again. Kuyo rushed Tsukune and punched him in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

"**If you care so much about the innocents then you should allow my next attack to hit you instead of dodging and letting my blast kill the pathetic weaklings.**" Kuyo held both of his hands together while an orb of white-hot flames began to gather in-between his palms.

"Ah hell, should've seen this coming." Tsukune stood firm apparently willing to take the attack.

"TSUKUNE," Four girls voices screamed.

He looked behind him to see the girls running towards him.

"What the hell are you doing? He'll kill you if you get any closer!" Tsukune turned towards them.

"We don't care, we want to be with you," Kurumu glomped him much to the chagrin of the other girls.

Tsukune gently placed her back on the ground and turned back towards Kuyo. The crevices on the control metal suddenly glowed red, signifying that he had learned a new function. "Thi...This is...," He grabbed the center of his chest plate and pried them open to reveal two gelatinous-looking orbs much to everyones confusion. The orbs then began charging and glowing red with bolts of energy sparking around them.

(Guyver fact: The Megasmasher-The Guyver's greatest and most powerful weapon is a super high-output particle beam in excess of 100 megawatts, which is hidden beneath the suit's armored chest plates. As this weapon takes a noticable amount of time to gather energy, rapid fire is not possible with it.)

"**DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!**" Kuyo threw his arms forward and sent his blast at the Guyver.

With a mighty, thunderous blast the energy gathered in Tsukune's chest fired in an incredible display of crimson red energy.

The two opposing blasts collided and it didn't even take a moment for Tsukune's beam to overwhelm Kuyo's and it immediately vaporized him.

When the blast died down, everyone took notice of the five ft. trench in the ground where Kuyo once stood.

Tsukune turned to the silent girls, 'That was the Megasmasher, the Guyver's most powerful weapon, its only drawback is that there's a slight delay before it can fire," He disengaged the armor and sat down on the ground with a sigh of exhaustion.

"That sucked!" He said with a groan.

"Congratulations, Tsukune. You have proven that you are a monster and everyone here knows it," Shizuka-sensei happily exclaimed, giving him a hug from behind.

"Now I just need to find the headmaster and put a megasmasher up his ass and my day'll end just fine. Oy." He had fainted from exhaustion onto his teachers shoulder.

She had the girls put him on her back before walking through the students who parted to make a path for the injured Guyver-wearer to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

How are ya everyone? I've been notified by one of my betas, scott pike that the Guyver hasn't been given very many challenges and I whole-heartedly agree. I am happy to announce that the Guyver will be put into a few jams in the next few chapters and just for fun, a special presentation will be given in chapter 9.

Enjoy your reading!

Chapter 8: The smokin' hot Lamia. HOT DAMN!

Disclaimer: You know! I don't own anything. If I did then this is how things would be and Tsukune would finally get laid.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka or another transformed monster**"

"Tsukune in the Guyver-unit"

(In the school courtyard)

The reconstruction of the grounds was going smoothly and the body parts and blood splatters were being cleaned by various 'speciaists'.

But that wasn't the target of everyone's attention.

The main target was the math teacher, Kagome Ririko.

She was a young woman in her late 20's with chocolate brown hair, bright brown eyes covered by black-rimmed glasses, finely tanned skin, a low C-cup bust, legs that went on for days, and a perfectly curved figure. She wore a white button-up shirt with a black leather skirt and black high heels.

Every teenage boys fantasy and every teenage girls role model.

She walked through the mass of students who all gawked at her.

"Even though she's a teacher, she's sooo hot!" A heart-eyed guy exclaimed to his friend who was equally heart-eyed.

Ririko continued to walk while enjoying the looks that she was given.

(Elsewhere)

"I SAID 'I WAS SORRY'. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? AAAAHHH," Gin screamed as he ran away from the raging Tsukune.

"YOU ALMOST LET ME DIE, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH. I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR PATHETIC ASS WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE," Tsukune yelled as he attempted a drop kick on the werewolf's face.

Gin managed to duck under the attack and before Tsukune could regain his bearings, he used his werewolf speed to run away.

"That's it! BIO-MM!?" His mouth was quickly covered by Moka's hands.

"That's enough, Tsukune. We're gonna be late for math class," She said while dragging him away to the school.

(In the classroom)

"Now who can tell me the answer to this equation?" Ririko asked to the mostly flustered students. She looked at them for a moment until her eyes rested on Tsukune who looked like he was forcing himself to stay in his seat.

"How about you, Mr. Aono?" she asked causing him to jerk.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I was planning a murder for a werewolf," He said seriously, causing the students who knew what he was capable of to shudder and others to laugh.

Ririko-sensei's face seemed to darken.

"I don't think you understand that if you continue to fail my class, you fail the entire semester," She would have said more but the bell rang signalling that the day was over.

The students rushed out, except for Tsukune and the girls. Ririko-sensei calmly walked out He was trying to get his stress levels from his bad day to lower.

"Someone got owned, WHOA!" Gin peeked from the doorway to tease Tsukune but slammed the door shut when the pen Tsukune threw pierced through the door where his head was.

"I swear to God, I wll kill him." Tsukune fumed to the giggling girls.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not that funny," He demanded but it only made them laugh harder.

Tsukune had anime tears coming down his face with a gloomy aura around him.

"Cheer up, Tsukune! You already know that you can beat the tar out of him at any time so you just need to be patient," Kurumu chided as she moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

She victoriously smirked to the others as he sighed in contentment. Mizore suddenly pulled out a sandwich bag and filled it with ice cubes before placing it on his head, over his eyes.

"Ahh, Thanks, Mizore," He relaxingly sighed again. Mizore gave Kurumu the same smirk that she was giving. Soon there were lightning bolts clashing between their eyes.

"No fighting," Tsukune chided. They both pouted but Mizore went back to sit beside Moka and Yukari, and Kurumu continued massaging his shoulders.

"Do any of you know why Ririko-sensei was angry at me earlier?" He asked.

Moka chose to answer.

"She's a woman who's extremely passionate about her teachings and there are rumors about those who she tutors."

Tsukune took a moment to digest all of this.

"I heard that she usually gets rather picky about "certain" students who are failing her class when it's close to final exam time," Kurumu said thoughtfully.

After hearing this, Tsukune jerked his body forward, scaring Kurumu and throwing the icebag off of his face and into the wall.

"HOLY HELL!! I completely forgot about the finals. What with the massacre of the Enforcers and my other near-death situations I can't see how finals could be that important." Tsukune exclaimed.

Tsukune-san, if you fail the final exams then you have to stay in summer school for the vacation time," Yukari explained.

"Ah hell, that figures, does anyone know how the hell i'm supposed to pass this damn thing? Wait a minute! How are the rest of you doing in this class?" He asked the girls who smiled.

"I'm passing just fine," Yukari chirped.

"I'm doing good," Moka said.

"I'm fine," Mizore muttered.

"I'm...doing....good?" Kurumu murmered nervously.

Tsukune looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me? look, "You probably need more tutoring than I do, Kurumu. Can you tutor her, Yukari?" He asked the little witch.

"But I wanna tutor you." She complained. Tsukune chuckled.

"Kurumu needs you more than I do at this time," He said while affectionately rubbing her head, causing her to smile.

He left the room to the headmaster's office and minutes later the girls left to their own business.

(With Tsukune)

"This is creepy," He commented as he observed the headmaster's office to see the Exorcist himself sitting at his desk while fingering the Rosario on his wrist.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he sat down in front of the desk.

The headmaster looked at him with those creepy eyes of his, "I did Mr. Aono. I have a proposition for you that I believe you may be interested in," He said in his creepy voice.

Tsukune raised his brow, "Fascinating, You have my attention. If i'm interested then maybe I won't vaporize you for nearly allowing me to die," He said.

The Exorcist only chuckled amusedly and his glowing eyes were brighter for a moment.

(Twenty minutes later with Moka, on the school roof)

"He asked you to be the school's Sole Enforcer!?" Moka asked incredulously.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah. He said that since I slaughtered them all, I'd have to take their place and uphold the peace around this place. He says that I'm an honorable person who won't abuse the power that comes with the position" He said coyly.

Moka looked worried. "Does that mean that you're leaving the Newspaper club?" He chuckled before answering.

"Not quite, I'll pretty much just keep doing what I'm doing but if I see or hear about any problem then I'll have to bioboost and deal with it. Though if I ever get challenged to an honorable battle then I'm honor-bound to meet the challenge head-on." He said simply.

"Does this mean that you can cuff me to the bedposts and have your way with me and then I can do the same to you afterwards?" Mizore said after she popped out of the doorway to the stairs.

"WAAAAGH!!" Tsukune and Moka screamed and wrapped their arms around eachother.

"How the hell does she do that?" They both thought.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A woman's voice yelled.

"WAAAAGH!!" Tsukune and Moka screamed again and held eachother tighter.

They turned around to see Ririko-sensei with an accusatory glare aimed at Tsukune.

"No wonder you aren't passing my class. You've been spending your time fraternizing with the likes of her." Ririko-sensei fixed her eyes on Moka, who realized the state that she and Tsukune were in. She scrambled away from him with her face practically glowing. Tsukune's wasn't any better.

"I think you may need tutoring." She said with a brief gleam of lust in her eyes that only Tsukune noticed.

"GREAT! Moka-chan can tutor me," He said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Yes, I can tutor him," She sxclaimed, understanding his plight.

"But that won't do. You're teenagers and neither of you will get any studying done if you're together. Only with me will you learn anything." She grabbed the sides of his head and gently, yet firmly, held his face in her cleavage causing Moka and Mizore to turn green in envy and Tsukune to shine a brighter red than the light from his transformation.

"Aono-kun!" Another voice yelled, which caused Ririko to release Tsukune. They turned to see Shizuka-sensei running towards them.

"You have to come quickly, there's a group of students that have challenged you for your position as the school's Enforcer," She exclaimed when she was close enough.

"Are you serious? That tidbit of info went around faster than I thought." He commented miserably as he slowly walked to the edge of the roof. He turned around to face them and gave them a fake-sorrowful expression.

"Oh, What A world! What A world!" He dramatically exclaimed before falling backwards off the edge.

They didn't have to wait long for a scream of "BIOBOOST" to echo from the edge and a flash of red light.

Moments later Tsukune appeared in the Black Guyver armor with the abdomen orb glowing.

"Anyone care to come and watch?" He asked before flying off to the courtyard.

"Hey, wait for us!" Moka shouted at his shrinking figure. Her, Mizore, and Shizuka-sensei quickly sprinted down the stairs while Ririko-sensei took her time.

(Ten minutes later at the school courtyard)

"There you girls are, What took you so long?" Tsukune teased when they arrived among the crowd of spectators.

They glared at him which he chuckled at and then they noticed that Kurumu and Yukari were already there.

"Kurumu, Yukari," Moka yelled, getting their attention.

"Do either of you know who's challenged Tsukune-kun," Mizore asked when they got close enough.

"I think that it's the Wrestling club's president, Chopper Rigishi, that challenged him and he said that he was speaking for his entire club." Kurumu explained. They looked at the group of muscular boys and noticed that all of them were warming up with various weights.

"I was starting to think you backed down, that maybe you realized that your little performance with Kuyo was just a fluke," The one everyone assumed was Chopper, arrogantly stated.

Tsukune cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm just here to keep the peace, and my first job as The Sole Enforcer is to make sure that arrogant shit-stains like you, will never have this position." He said with conviction.

"That's where you're wrong, I don't much care for the position as much as everyone else here. I only want to fight and beat you, the guy who killed Kuyo, he was supposed to have been beaten by me. Then you came and took my opponent from me. What right did you have to take that **away from me**," Chopper's rant was cut short by his body transforming. He grew to nine-ten feet tall and his muscles bulged in a similar manner to Saizo's. Spikes burst from his spine and horns popped from his skull. He was a troll, an Eastern European monster that had some knowledge of the magic arts.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let him kill me? Let him put that stick even further up his ass than it already was. That nutjob actually believed that he was Justice-given form, He deserved to die." Tsukune declared and adopted his combat stance.

Chopper growled, "**I don't care about what he did, only that you killed him before I could defeat him in battle. Now the only way to prove my power is to beat you,**" Chopper roared and attempted a karate chop on The Guyver's head, but Tsukune jumped out of the way just a split second before his hand impacted.

Tsukune rolled to the side and glanced at the wrestling club to see them transform into trolls as well.

"Ah hell! I just can't get a break, can I?" Tsukune moaned and activated his high-frequency swords.

They all charged for him with Chopper in the lead, Tsukune jumped and performed a whirlwind kick which connected with the side of his head and sent him flying a few feet away. The other eight trolls managed to dogpile him and everyone thought that it was the end until Tsukune busted up from the ground a few feet away.

"You are all going to die," He said sinisterly and moved his hands to the center of his chestplate to unleash the Megasmasher.

They all screamed and ran away in fear.

Tsukune dropped his arms and began chuckling, "Here I was thinking i'd get a good workout. What a bunch of wimps. Am I right?" He continued and aimed the question to Moka and the others.

"To be honest, you kinda scared us with your 'Glorious Boobs of Death,' Tsukune." Yukari chirped, which caused the rest of the newspaper club and the other spectators to bust out with laughter.

Tsukune growled, "It's called 'Megasmasher' dammit, 'Megasmasher' actually sounds cool and it's my weapon so that's what it's going to be referred as," He yelled, making them all laugh harder.

"Can we call them the 'Big Bad Blazing Tits of Doom?'" Kurumu gasped before dropping onto her knees with laughter.

Tsukune was about to retort but was caught off guard by Chopper's fist impacting with the side of his face and sending him into a tree.

"**You may have scared them off but I'm not that cowardly,**" He declared before jumping into the air and slamming his knee on Tsukune's gut and creating a seven ft. deep crater.

Tsukune coughed up blood from his facial vents at the severe blow.

He managed to regain enough of his bearings to shove him off and slam his knee into his nose. After he was disoriented, Tsukune performed another whirlwind kick to send him into the school wall. Tsukune jumped away and kneeled to regain his breath.

"Alright! It's been proven! I can bleed and really, really hurt. And it's healed already? Wow! The unit's healing functions are better than I thought," Tsukune thought and stood as Chopper got back on his feet.

"**How can you still stand? I've smashed boulders with my chop. You shouldn't even be alive after taking an injury like that!**" He exclaimed. Now he was starting to get worried.

"The Guyver's regenerative capabilities exceed that of a vampire's, no offence, Moka, and it can even heal dismembered limbs and other severe injuries like that," Tsukune boasted as he readopted his fighting stance.

Chopper merely snarled and ran at Tsukune with the intent to tackle him but was halted by The Guyver's hands grappling with his own, it soon became a war for dominance with neither side willing to give an inch.

After a minute of them grappling, Tsukune had decided to end it. He raised his head and shot a headbeam into Chopper's right eye.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRG,**" He screamed as blood bursted from his socket. Tsukune took advantage of his opponents injury and tackled him into a wall, leaving an indentation.

Tsukune backflipped away and allowed Chopper's unconcious human form to fall to the ground.

"I rise, you fall," Tsukune said dramatically and disengaged the Guyver. As a show of sportsmanship, he hefted Chopper on his back to carry him to the infirmary.

Only to be met by the other members of the wrestling club with arrogant snirks on each of their faces.

"Ah hell! What do you pansies want?" Tsukune groaned although he had a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"He's in his human form, get him!" One guy shouted. The other members cheered and jumped into the air to dogpile him again.

Tsukune was backed into a corner, he couldn't bioboost without killing Chopper in the process and the girls were too far away to help.

Suddenly they were all sent flying by a black, green, and tan blur that kicked up dust as it rushed back and forth, beating the trolls senseless. He looked at the form of a transformed Gin with a curious expression.

"**I hope that this sets us straight, Tsukune,**" He said casually.

Tsukune sighed, "Keep them off my back while I get this lug to the nurse and we're square." He said before motioning his head to the trolls who were getting their bearings back.

Gin Chuckled. "**Does this mean that I have permission to stay in my monster form for a little while?**"

Tsukune laughed, "Sure, Why not?"

Tsukune felt Gin vanish from sight and heard the sounds of a beating before walking into the school building with The girls following him shortly after.

They never noticed the eyes of Ririko-sensei on them from behind a pillar.

(The next day after school)

"I was hoping that she'd forget about that tutoring crap," Tsukune groaned as he stood in front of Ririko-sensei's homeroom. Almost immediately after class, she had strictly ordered him to go to her room for private lessons.

He noticed that she emphasized 'lessons'.

"If a teacher falls for me then it means that i'm just that good, or i'm lucky, or that this place is more fucked up than I thought."

Tsukune sighed dejectedly before opening the door and walking into the room.

He shut the door behind him and his eyes widened at the smell that assaulted his nose, He observed the room's interior, which looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. Candles that looked like skulls, fog, and all that other crap.

"Do you like it?" A sultry voice whispered in his ear.

Tsukune whirled around and slapped his hand over his nose to stop the nosebleed that was sure to occur.

For before him was the sight of Ririko-sensei in an S&M outfit. Black leather tube-top, mini-skirt, stockings, and six inch high-heels.

"Shall we begin?" She asked as she sauntered toward him.

"What the hell have I gotten himself into!?" Tsukune whimpered as she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

(The next day)

"I give up," Yukari frustratingly proclaimed as she walked out of Kurumu's room.

"But you can't! If I don't pass then I won't be able to spend the summer with Tsukune," Kurumu wailed as she followed the little witch.

"Look, it's Tsukune," Yukari exclaimed as she pointed at the aformentioned human.

They jogged to his side but he didn't acknowledge them, instead, they noticed, he mumbled algebraic equations and math formula's as though he were in a trance.

"Oh God! Were the rumors true?" Kurumu exclaimed in her head as she shook him in an attempt to awaken him.

"What's the matter?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Tsukune!" A third voice happily exclaimed.

Kurumu and Yukari turned to see Moka happily skipping toward them with a notebook held in her arms.

"I made you a study guide that should help you pass Ririko-sensei's finals," She joyously said as she held it out and thought of what his reaction would be.

Nothing happened.

She looked into his eyes to see them glazed over and he was mumbling math formulas under his breath.

"Tsukune?" She asked and began waving the notebook in front of his nose.

"What are you doing with my student?" Ririko-sensei asked as she came from behind a corner and snatched it away.

She began flipping through the notebook with a sneer on her face.

"you just can't stop meddling, can you?" She exclaimed and threw the notebook at Moka's face.

The girls were stunned as Tsukune raised his head and began walking towards her despite the girl's protests.

"If you're trying to separate us then you're wasting your time. I am his teacher, and the bond between a teacher and her student can grow beyond any limitation," She said as she held her hand out to Tsukune, who kissed it like a loyal english gentleman.

"He's mine now!" She said before walking away with Tsukune following her.

"Tsukune..." Yukari moaned dejectedly and Kurumu dropped her head, her bangs covered her watering eyes.

"How...could you..?" Moka whispered and ran off somewhere.

(Later)

"That's it, you're doing great, Tsukune." Ririko-sensei praised as she watched him write notes from over his shoulder.

Suddenly, he stopped and began shaking.

"Mo...ka...chan." He muttered.

Ririko growled, "You're still thinking of that wretched girl? We'll have to fix that." She saidas her legs began to distort.

(With Moka)

Moka was looking at the notes that she had made for Tsukune when she suddenly snapped the book shut in a huff.

"There must be something wrong with Ririko-sensei's teachings," She thought.

"I know about some boys in my class that are taking Ririko-sensei's after-school tutorings," Yukari said to Kurumu as they walked by, not noticing Moka.

"They got really smart all of a sudden but they acted like they were her servants oor something. And Tsukune was definitely acting seird earlier." The rest of their conversation was blocked out when Moka's thoughts drifted to Tsukune.

"Tsukune...he's in danger," She frantically thought and rushed out of the cafeteria with the notebook firmly held to her chest.

(With Tsukune in the conference room.)

"**Uahahahahahaha,**"Ririko cackled as a flower-like appendage connected to a giant snake's tail grasped around Tsukune's head and A strange energy flowed into him.

"**Only my teachings will help you. This is for the best.**"She said gleefully.

"Bio...Bio..Boo...uuggghh," Tsukune was apparently trying to fight her influence, but was losing.

"STOP!!!" Moka screamed as she burst through the door.

The flower-thing detached itself from Tsukune's head and slithered behind Ririko and in the light, Moka saw that her legs were gone, replaced by the body of a snake with the flower at the end of it.

She was a Lamia, an ancient Greek monster that had the ability to control peoples minds and was feared for kidnapping and killing children.

"**How dare you interrupt our important lesson, I dedicate all that I have to teaching and I won't allow you to interfere.**"She slithered her tail around Tsukune. "**Let's finish where we left off, Tsukune.**" She was about to reattach the flower but was halted when Moka's notebook slammed into her face.

"It's all a lie! Your teachings methods are inhumane! Turn Tsukune back now." Moka screamed frantically.

Ririko slapped the notebook with the end of her tail and it broke apart.

"**You're going to pay for that you worthless little bitch.**" She screamed and put Moka into the wall courtesy of her flower-tail.

"**I'm doing all of this for the good of you students. I'll kill you for trying to destroy my bond with Aono-kun.**" She screamed and began pressing harder.

"Tsukune...help...please!" She pleaded softly.

Her pleas were heard.

Tsukune saw a sheet of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read the scribbles on the bottom.

"We can pass it together,Tsukune." It said with a red heart drawn around it along with a few pink bats.

"This is Moka-chan's handwriting," He thought and was filled with strength.

Unknowingly his eyes were glowing a bright red, usually indicating that he was transforming into the Guyver.

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH," He screamed and sprinted to Moka's form in the wall and trying to pry the flower away.

"I'm sorry for not wking up earlier, Moka-chan. We'll study together after this is over." He whispered in her ear while his hand grabbed something on her chest..

"**What! How did you...?**" Ririko asked before slithering to him and yanking him away from Moka by his hair.

"**I'll have to give you another dose of my tutoring.**" She sneered.

Tsukune suddenly raised his closed hand into the air and opened it to show...

A silver Rosario.

Ririko was blown away by the red energy that Moka suddenly gave off.

When the energy and light died down, Inner-Moka stood with silver hair, red-slitted eyes, and a fuller figure.

"**Pathetic creature! You dare lay a hand against my Tsukune?**" Inner Moka's proud voice echoed.

"**A Vampire? How dare you get in my way! How could you betray me, Tsukune-kun!? You'll both pay for this!**" She screamed and lunged for them only to be sent flying by Inner Moka's super kick.

She impacted with the far wall and slumped to the ground, unconcious.

"**You are nothing but a narcissist! Drunk on the power of being an instructor, Know your place.**" Inner Moka said after lowering her leg.

She walked over to Tsukune's unconcious body and sat him against the wall before grabbing the rosario from his hand.

She pecked him on lips before reattaching it to the choker on her neck.

(The test day)

After Ririko's brainsashing spell was broken, Everything Tsukune learned was forgotten and studying had to begin from scratch.

Until finally the test day came.

"Do your best,Tsukune." Moka thought as she watched him sweat nervously.

(After the test, outside school grounds)

"Don't worry, Tsukune. We both know you did okay." Moka chirped to the glum human.

"It doesn't matter what grade I get. I got to study with you, that's all that mattered to me" He said, making her blush. "Thank you for helping me until the last minute, you're A lifesaver, Moka-chan." He finished.

He looked at her to see her about to cry.

She tackled him in a hug and brought them both to the floor, crying in happiness the whole time. His test fell to the ground with a big eighty-nine percent written on the top of it.

(With Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore)

"I did okay," Yukari mumbled to her perfect one-hundred percent.

"I'm fine," Mizore said while looking at the eighty-five percent on her test.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kurumu wailed at her test score of forty-four percent.

That's chapter eight everyone. Sorry it took so long I have a new story cooking up in my head.

It'll be a Digimon Data Squad and Devil May Cry crossover with Marcus having the powers of Dante. And it has no connection with Himewolf398's good work.

I will try to get chapter nine up as soon as I possibly can.

Please review!


End file.
